Gift of the Fayth
by Gining
Summary: Now that Auron is back, how will he, ex warrior monk, prove himself to Cid, leader of the Al Bhed? And what will happen to Rikku? Sequal to Hearing voices. Now complete. Finally!
1. He's back!

Okay, this is the sequal to Hearing Voices. I dedicate this story to Chibi-sorrow and MakoAnima fo all of the support and advise they gave me in the original. This will pick up exactly where I left off, but will tell what happened after Rikku brought Auron home to meet the family.

Summary: Auron is back and able to be with Rikku now thanks to the gift of the fayth. But what happens when Auron (an ex-warrior monk) and Cid (leader of the Al Bhed) get together? Will Auron ever be able to prove himself to Rikku's father?

Disclaimer: I have yet to own these characters or anything else. Please do not ask me again or I may have to get violent.

Now that that is out of the way, time to begin. Oh btw, this will be rated T for some Al Bhed swearing. But that won't come for some time. Just wanted to warn you.

* * *

"He's back. He's come back." Rikku could only whisper as Auron held her in his arms.

Tidus and Yuna stared at the new couple with surprise and slight amazment. Auron was standing in front of them alive and very much younger looking. Gone was the scar that ran down the right side of his face. Gone was the gray hair only to be replaced with a full head of black, much like when he had journeyed with Braska and Jecht. He was holding Rikku and, was that a smile on his face?

Rikku held onto him so tight it was as if she feared if she would let go, he would vanish. She also had a smile on her face as well. Plus she had spoken! It had been so long since either of them had seen this side of her.

"Hey, Rikku," Tidus began. "Maybe I missed something. But is this the reason why you have been so depressed?" He scrached the back of his head as he asked.

Auron loosened his grip to look down at her. "Depressed?" He questioned. Rikku let out a nervous chuckle before glaring at her blond friend.

Yuna, being the voice of reason, came up with that she hoped they could all agree on. "Why don't we wait until we get back to Besaid? Once there Rikku can tell us all about what happened. Does that sound alright to you, Sir Auron?"

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea. Don't you agree, Rikku?"

She stopped glaring at Tidus to lift her eyes to look at the man who stood behind her. "Yes, I do too." She answered. She gave him another smile as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy now.

Yuna seeing the affection between them decided it was time to go. Quietly, so as not to disturb the new lovers, she urged her husband back down to the lower deck.

* * *

That night Rikku and Auron stayed up late as he explained why he was back and to what lenths he went to find her. The fayth had given him a second chance at life and he was determained to make the best of what he had now. He held her close that night and rufused to let her go until morning came.

Rikku for her part slept better then she had in a long time. She no longer had dreams or nightmares that haunted her sleep. That night she dreamed of getting married and having children, blond and dark haired, running around at her feet. She dreamed of Auron's lips on her own and how wonderful they felt. This was how life should be.

Morning came too soon for them, when Yuna came knocking on the door to tell them that they had arrived in Besaid. She grinned when they all exited the boat together, Auron and Rikku trying to secretly hold hands. It was rather endering. She glanced over at her own husband who appeared as if he should still be in bed. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

* * *

Okay, I know it's so short, but it's only the prolouge. In the next chapter we will find out about all of the plotholes I left open in the last part. Cid will be showing up soon too. I do have one request though, could someone please give me an idea on what to call Rikku's brother. I don't want to go this whole story saying brother brother brother. Because he's going to play a big part. Thanks in advance if you do. Gining. 


	2. Goodbye Besaid

Disclaimer: Please don't ask me to say this. I don't own it.

A/n: This will start slow, but it's me getting out my shovel and filling in the canyons of plot holes I left open in the first part.

MakoAnima: Don't worry too much. Yes this will be much fluffier then the first, but there will be plenty of action as well.

Chibi-sorrow: You know, dummy and idiot just don't seem to translate well. Oh well. Kidding, I wouldn't do that to him. I think I may have one though, maybe.

Mysterious digidreamer: I'm gonna try to keep it like that. Just a bit more fluff though, since they are now together.

Thunder Demon: Ehh, I don't blame you. Just give me time to get into the meat of the fic.

Riny Beoulve: So sorry about Kimahri, but I wanted to sound like he did in the game. At least that's what I tried. Maybe I can do better this time.

LilCheekyAngel: Glad to see you back. And I will try to update as fast as I can.

Ginger: I'm glad you liked the first one, I just can't wait till I really get into this one. It's gonna be fun.

* * *

That night a bonfire was held on the beach in honor of the return of Auron. Wakka and Luzzu were as shocked as most of the others to see his return. Lulu was as well, but she managed to hide it a bit better then the others. The seven of them sat around exchanging stories and whatnot. Finally the question came that Rikku had been waiting for.

"Hey, Rikku. How about you tell us all what happened, ya?" Wakka said when it was quiet.

She nodded before standing and brushing sand off the bottom of her skirt. She quickly glanced down to Auron as he gave her a slight smile to reassure her. She began from the beginning. Starting with how she met the fayth of Bahamut, and what he had told her about Yevon. She explained how she had become a summoner so that he could be sent after she had found him. The aeons had been living the farplane since Yuna had sent them four years ago. Since she was at that time there, she had gained the ability to summon after agreeing to do as the fayth had asked.

It was an hour later when she was about finished with her story. By this time she had sat back down and slid one hand into Auron's for the next part. "The fayth had a plan for us though." She started softly. "There had to be some sort of bond between summoner and aeon to defeat Yevon for good."

"Love. That was it, right?" Yuna asked.

Auron grunted, but Rikku nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, we had to not only learn to put up with each other." Auron glared at her but said nothing. "We had to come to love each other. It was the only bond strong enough."

They sat in silence for a while longer before Tidus stretched and lay back onto the sand. A moment later his snoring could be heard throughout the area. "I think I better take him home." Yuna said as she leaned over to wake him up. He grunted in annoyance before following her back.

"I think we better be getting back as well." Lulu said as she watched them leave. "I left Vidina with a sitter. By now I'm sure they must have fallen asleep waiting."

This left only Luzzu, Rikku, and Auron sitting around the fire.

For the first time that night, Luzzu spoke. "I must say, it is an honor to meet you again, Sir Auron. However, you did ruin my plans."

"What do you mean, Luzzu?" Rikku asked as she scratched her cheek in thought.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have even said anything." He stood and turned to leave himself.

Rikku tried to stop him before Auron held her back. "Let him go. There are things he must deal with on his own." He told the young woman."

"You're right. Just like always." She shivered slightly in the night air. It somehow seemed colder without the group being there.

Auron noticed the movement and shifted to remove his jacket. "Here." He said as he draped it over her shoulders.

"No I can't. What will you wear?"

"Do not worry about me. It is cold. You need it more then I." Before she had a chance to object, he leaned over and kissed her.

She forgot all about the argument and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. This was better then fighting anyway.

* * *

Later as they walked back to the village, Rikku brought up something she had feared since his return. "You know, I really should go back to home. Vydran had been bothering me about it ever since I left. But now I can tell him about you!" She hopped in excitement.

Auron looked on as she did her small dance and chuckled. Could it be that only four years ago these types of antics would annoy him? He watched her movements and knew it was her that had changed him. That and the nagging feeling of death was gone. The feeling of never being at peace no matter what. Yes, this pixie of a girl, no woman, had done that for him.

"Come on. We must hurry." He said as he took her hand and stopped her dancing.

She pouted. "You're always in a hurry. Can't we slow down and just enjoy ourselves?"

"Yes, but the sun will be up soon. I would like to get some sleep before we take off traveling again."

Rikku wanted to protest again, but knew he was right. She slipped out of the coat and draped it over her arm. As she did so, something hard hit her arm through the fabric.

"What do you have in this thing?" She asked him. "It felt like a brick just hit me."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Why don't you find it and see?" He suggested. Rikku could see a slight smirk on his face as he did so.

Ignoring him for the moment, she dug through the pockets of the coat. The first one came up empty and she scowled before searching the second. Her eyes opened wide when she pulled out a black velvet box. "What is this?"

Gently he took the box from her hands and opened it for her. "I found this in Luca. When I saw it I was reminded of your eyes." He chose not to mention how Bahamut set him up to find it. Best not to go there.

"It's wonderful." She said as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He pulled the necklace out of the box and put it on her. She smiled up at him and how close he was to her. She could smell his scent from his proximity. Like rain before a storm, or a breeze coming from the sea. She got so lost in it that she almost forgot where she was. He gave her a very chaste kiss before leading her back to the village once again.

* * *

They slept in late the next day having been out so late the night before. Rikku was the first one up. She took one glance at Auron's sleeping form before leaving the crusader lodge. Outside she was met with Vidina toddling up to her.

"Hey there, Vidina!" She greeted as she picked him up. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

He pointed behind him. "Mama, Dada."

She looked to where he was pointing to see Lulu coming out of her hut. "There you are." She said to the kid. "You shouldn't run away from Mommy like that. Thank you, Rikku, for finding him."

Rikku handed the kid over as she answered. "I didn't do anything, he came up to me. Hey, Lulu. Do you know where Yunie is? I need to talk to her."

"I'm not sure. You could try down at the beach. She might be there with Tidus and Wakka."

Rikku took off running. She did manage to thank the dark haired mage before she was too far though.

As she made her way down, Rikku tried a little experiment. Was her magic still as strong as it was when she was fighting Yevon? A fiend jumped out in front of her. "A dingo. Perfect." An evil grin grew on her face. "Blizzard." She said as the ice-based attack surrounded the fiend. It yelped in pain before floating away in a cloud of pyerflies. "Wow, I didn't think it would still work." She said surprised. "I'll have to remember to be careful about that in the future. Don't want to hurt anyone."

She strolled the rest of the way taking out fiends as they got in the way. Before long she saw her cousin on the beach watching the Aurochs play. "Hey, Yunie!" She shouted and waved her arm above her head to get her attention.

"Rikku. About time you woke up." She smiled as Rikku joined her side. "What are you doing today?"

"I needed to ask you a question. I'm thinking of going home for a couple weeks. When does the next boat leave for Luca?"

Yuna turned to her cousin shocked. "But, Rikku, you just got here. Why would you want to leave again?"

"Pops has been getting on me to return. I'm starting to think he may be right. I mean I am twenty now. I should grow up, right? Besides, now I have someone to introduce him to." A large tooth filled grin came across Rikku's face.

"But Cid already knows Auron. They met when I was on my pilgrimage." Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was the angry unsent Auron. Now he's alive and stuff." Rikku countered.

"Rikku, do you really think that's a good idea? If I remember correctly, they didn't get along to well."

"You worry too much, Yunie. Relax. They'll love each other. Pops is rough to everyone." Rikku giggled.

"Rikku, I hope you are right. But in answer to your question, the next boat leaves tonight."

"That's great! Thanks a lot. I have to go tell Auron." Rikku gave her cousin a quick hug before running back to the village.

Tidus came out of the water just as Rikku left. He had seen the hug and Rikku run. "What was that all about?" He asked as he kissed Yuna's cheek.

"She's leaving again. Says she wants to go back to home so that Cid and Auron can meet." She answered sadly.

"Don't they already know each other?"

"I said that too. But she seems to think that this time will be different."

* * *

After gathering some things together, Rikku and Auron headed out. Their friends stood on the pier waving bye to them, with the exception of Luzzu. He had insisted that he go along as well. He had vowed that he would protect her no matter what. And a vow of a crusader was binding.

The boat sailed off and soon Besaid was nothing more then a dot in the distance. Rikku had disappeared some time ago leaving the two men to talk amongst themselves.

"So what do you expect once you reach Bikanel? Surely Cid won't be welcoming you with open arms. He still is upset with you trying to lead Yuna off to her death." Luzzu said after some time.

"I will deal with that when the time comes." The red-coated man answered. Granted he was not on speaking terms with the leader, he still was seeing his daughter. He would act as civil he possible. "You act as if you have something against me." Auron said.

Luzzu said nothing, but a slight nod of the head gave indication that he had heard him. "I do not wish to see Rikku get hurt." He explained.

"Then you do not need to worry about me. I will do no such thing."

"No, I guess not. It is not in your nature." Luzzu responded.

They stood in silence, an agreement passing between them, before Rikku bounded back up. "Hey, guys. Getting along?"

"Yes, I believe we are. Where did you go?" Auron answered.

"I just had something I needed to take care of. They had put Luzzu on the other end of the ship. There was a cabin next to ours, and so I moved his things for him. I want him close since he is my friend."

"I see. But Rikku, you did not need to do that."

"Luzzu, you are my friend. I don't want you far away. What if something were to happen? What if the ship was to sink and we could not find you? What if..?"

"Rikku." Auron interrupted her before she could go on. "Enough with the what if's. Nothing will happen." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Just concentrate on getting to home."

"Okay." She said weakly. A yawn escaped before she could stop it. "I think I'm getting tired. Do you mind if I go and lay down for a bit?"

It was getting late. The ship had problems before it was able to set sail. Auron glanced up at the stars above him. "I think it may be time for all of us to turn in. Tomorrow will be a long day. We should sleep now and get up early to get a head start."

Without saying another word the trio headed in to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Okay I really hate this chap. But I couldn't just say 'and then they arrived at the Al Bhed home.' It wouldn't run as smooth. I even started this off different, deleted it, and began again. Be happy I didn't put the first version up. It sucked worse then this one. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Gining 


	3. Introducing Kaleya

Chaotic pink chocobo: Thanks so much.

Riny Beoulve: Just have to wait and see..

Neko-yuff16: No you were not overanalyzing (sp?) That was the idea, but don't worry it won't last long.

Blackstarroscor: You read the reviews first, didn't you? Cause you answered Thunder Demon for me.

Thunder Demon: It depends on what you tell Gatta during the operation. I liked Luzzu better, so I always killed Gatta.

Mysterious digidreamer: Well at least someone did, because I sure didn't.

Chibi-Sorrow: I hoped you would like that. I wouldn't really do that though. And don't worry about Luzzu. As I told Neko-Yuff16 it won't last long. Just give me a few chaps. You'll see why I did it. But I didn't like the idea of just Rikku and Auron going to see the Al Bhed, someone Had to tag along.

A/n: I found the greatest thing for this story. An Al Bhed translator! Since they are at Home, they wouldn't be speaking in Spiran, right? But don't worry; the translations are in this ( ). I wasn't going to do that, but I decided to be a nice person. Don't get used to it.

* * *

The trip from Luca to Bikanel had been long, but enjoyable. Many of the people on board were Al Bhed eager to be going home. Most of then recognized Rikku as daughter of the leader Cid. She took it all in stride. After all, it was not in her nature to become upset with her people.

The boat landed on the beach of Bikanel, letting those on board off, and more on. The trio rented a hovercraft to cross the sands of the island. It was faster then walking, and they were able to place their bags behind them. Rikku took the wheel seeing as she was the only one who was familiar with the machina. Two hours later and they found themselves standing at the doors of the newly built Home.

"About time." Rikku said as they entered the structure. "I thought we would never get here."

"Rikku, as long as we moved, we would have eventually arrived." Auron said from beside her.

"I know, I know. It just seemed long." She tried to stress.

"Not that I really want to interrupt this bonding moment, but it is quite hot out here. Could we possibly go in now?" Someone asked from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luzzu. I forgot. You're not used to this weather." She opened the door and led them in. "Why don't I get you guys some apartments and then I'm going to find Vydran. He should be around. That is unless he's out digging in the sand again."

They followed her as she showed them where they could stay. As Luzzu was setting stuff up in his room, Rikku and Auron waited and talked quietly amongst themselves.

"I was going to let you stay with me, but I don't know how Vydran would take it. He tends to jump to conclusions quickly." She explained.

"Do not worry about it. My apartment is fine." He tried to reassure her.

"But you know, that doesn't mean you can't come and visit me for a night." She hinted as she ran a finger down his chest.

He closed his eyes to the feeling that was starting to build up. She then ran her finger along his jaw before he could take no more. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, lowering her hand back to her side.

"Now is not the time." He told her rougher then he had planned. He knew he had said it wrong when she pouted and turned away from him. "Rikku, I... I did not mean it like that." He placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her back to him.

When she faced him again, he could see a smile on her face. "I know you didn't. I was just teasing you." She laughed lightly trying to get him to do the same. When she realized it wouldn't work, she stopped. "Cbuemcbund." She said under her breath. (spoilsport)

"When you two are finished we can go." Luzzu interrupted them.

The couple jumped apart (Rikku jumped back, Auron just stood there.) "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Rikku blushed as she glanced over at the two men. She could see the barest traces of smirks on their faces. "Um, let's just go." She led them to the main wing of Home. Her brother let them into the main apartment when they knocked.

"Rikku, oui lysa rusa. Fru yna ouin kiacdc?" He asked her as he glanced over her shoulder. (Rikku, you came home. Who are your guests?)

"Spiran please, brother. They don't speak Al Bhed." She corrected him.

"Cunno. But why are you here? Vydran never told me you were coming."

"That's because he didn't know. I wanted to surprise him. Is he around?" She asked.

"No, he went tekkehk in the desert. But you can stay until he comes back." He offered. (digging)

"Thank you for the offer, but we have other things we must be doing." Auron spoke up. Luzzu nodded agreeing.

Brother looked over at the man next to his sister. He somehow looked familiar to him. He squinted as he thought about it. "Do I know you?"

Rikku sighed and turned away from her brother. "Of coarse you know him, you eteud. It's Sir Auron." She said exasperated.

"Sir Auron? You look... different." He said after he was done scrutinizing him. And it was true. Auron did look different. Not only was he standing in just his black pants and leather shirt, but his face had changed as well. This was a younger Auron. One that many people had not met.

"It is a long story. One I do not wish to retell."

"Very well then. Vydran should be home by evening. Come back then." Brother suggested as they left. "Maybe you could join us for tehhan." (dinner)

"We will do that!" Rikku called behind her as she walked out to the halls. The door shut behind her and she looked to the two men for an idea of what to do now. "So, what do you want to do until dinner?"

"How about a tour?" Luzzu asked. "I for one am interested in what the Al Bhed have been up to these past four years."

Rikku did her little happy jump. "That's a great idea! Then if I have to do something, you won't have to worry about getting lost."

Thus began the tour of the Al Bhed Home.

* * *

"Fru fyc yd dra tuun, Kyo?" A woman asked the blond mohawked man. (Who was at the door)

"Ed fyc so cecdan. Cra lysa du caa vydran." He answered back. (It was my sister. She came to see father.)

A blond haired woman came out of the bedroom. She had the swirled green eyes like all Al Bhed, and blond waist length hair. Her skin was paler then most Al Bhed, showing she was of a high class. One who did not go out into the sun much if they did not need to. She was of small build, but by no means weak. She stood at a half head shorter then her lover. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. "Fro teth'd oui damm ran ypuid sa? Ycrysat?" She teased him. (Why didn't you tell her about me? Ashamed?)

"Hu tayn. E fyhdat du cinbneca ran yht ran vneahtc frah drao lysa vun tehhan duhekrd." He crossed the room and kissed her waiting cheek. (No dear. I wanted to surprise her and her friends when they came for dinner tonight.)

"Friends?" She asked.

"Kaleya, do not worry. Zicd fyed ihdem Vydran caac fru cra ryc pnuikrd rusa. Ed femm pa y vih cekrd du caa." He laughed at what he thought Cid would say when he met Auron again. (Just wait until Father sees who she has brought home. It will be a fun sight to see.)

"Fryd tu oui sayh, Kyo?" She asked him confused. Kaleya never did like being left out of any joke. She was one that likes to hold things above her friends and enemies alike. (What do you mean,)

"So cecdan ryc pnuikrd rusa dra knayd Sir Auron." He answered. (My sister has brought home the great Sir Auron.)

"Sir Auron? Pid E druikrd ra fyc tayt?" She wondered. (But I thought he was dead.)

"We will find out tonight."

* * *

Dinnertime came quickly. And just as Rikku hoped, Cid wanted her to join him. He had heard of her bringing two friends and asked her to bring them as well. If he had known who they were, he might have changed his mind. A music sphere sat in a corner sending out waves of soft music, but nobody paid any attention to it. There was too much tension in the room.

Rikku sat next to her father, Auron on her left. Luzzu was next to him at the other end of the table across from Cid. On Cid's right sat Kyo and Kaleya.

"So," Cid began trying to break the tension. Dinner had ended, but it still wasn't going so well. After all he was the one who had started it.

When Rikku had arrived, she had been holding onto Auron's hand lightly. But with her overprotective father, nothing was light when it concerned his daughter. He had marched over and broke them apart. Apparently he remembered who Auron was, and was not happy in the least to see him with his little girl.

"Who would like some more to drink?" Cid finished his question.

"I would if you don't mind." Kaleya answered as she held her glass out. Cid nodded and stood to pour the wine.

Rikku watched them interact. For some reason she did not like this newcomer. Something about Kaleya bothered her. She was too pale, not like an Al Bhed should be. And her attitude screamed Holier then thou. Kaleya noticed Rikku staring at her and smiled above her glass. Rikku returned it, but her's was nowhere near as real.

"Cu, Cid, ruf ec dryd haf machina lusehk ymuhk dryd oui ryja paah fungehk uh?" Kaleya asked turning away from the blond across the table. (So, Cid, how is that new machina coming along that you have been working on?)

"Please speak in Spiran." Rikku said before her father could answer. "They do not speak Al Bhed like we do." Luzzu nodded wanting the same thing. Auron only raised an eyebrow, but that was the only indication that he cared about what was said.

"Very well." Kaleya pushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "I was asking Cid how his new machina was coming along."

It was too smooth, too flawless. The girl had o be hiding something. Auron's thoughts wondered what a girl like her was doing with someone like Rikku's brother. He was not exactly high-class material. His thoughts were interrupted when Rikku asked him a question. "I'm sorry, I did not catch that. Would you repeat it?"

Rikku sighed; it was just like him to be thinking something. "Vydran asked if we had plans later. He wanted to talk to us."

"None that I am aware of. You may decide what we do tonight." There, the heat would be off him.

"Take that as a yes. Auron's not one for saying much." She told her father.

"It's settled then." Cid replied as if he was the one who said yes. "Kyo, would you and Kaleya take Luzzu here and show him around. Let him get used to the place."

"That will not be necessary, Sir. Rikku has already done that for me." Luzzu protested.

"Nonsense. You are a guest in my home. They can take you out and show you how we Al Bhed have fun around here."

"We will do it, Vydran. We were going to offer it anyway." Brother answered.

Not long after that Luzzu left with the couple, leaving Rikku and Auron with her father.

"Why don't we move into the other room?" Cid suggested. "We can talk in there." He stood without giving them a chance to answer and turned off the music sphere as he left the room.

"Well I guess here goes nothing." Rikku said as she stood to follow.

"Rikku, a moment please." Auron caught her hand before she could get too far away. He held her against him before leaning over and kissing her head. "You know he does not like me. Cid has made that clear. But try not to become too upset with him. He means well."

"I know. But that does not make it any easier." She step back out of his hold and stood on tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Just promise me that you will stay with me no matter what." She asked softly.

"Do not worry. No matter what, I will be here for you."

"Thank you." She took his hand in hers and led the way into the next room.

Cid saw them together again, but did not break them apart like he did before. He only sat and glared. "About time you two showed."

"Sorry, Vydren. We were talking." Rikku apolgized as she sat down pulling Auron next to her.

"I'm going to come right out and say this. I don't like you. You may be the great Sir Auron to the rest of Spira. But in my home you are just another Yevonite come to march summoners to their death. Yes, my niece may have lived. But I attribute that more to her husband then you."

"Vydran, oui'na hud paehk jano hela. Auron rambat sa." (Father, you're not being very nice. Auron helped me.)

"Helped? I have looked up the records on your friend here. He was a warrior monk before becoming a guardian. And not once but twice. I have never heard of a bigger Yevonite besides the Measters themselves."

"If it weren't for Auron, I would have died several times over!" Rikku shouted. "Ruf tuac dryd syga oui vaam huf, Vydran?" (How does that make you feel now, Father?)

"Rikku, you must calm down. Cid has his reasons." Auron spoke up.

"He can have all the reasons in the world. I don't care." She spat.

"Rikku, listen to the man and calm down already!" She crossed her arms and pouted, but did as she was told. "Maybe I started on the wrong subject. I needed to tell you about what your brother and I talked about the other day."

She uncrossed her arms and stared at him. "Go on."

"Your brother does not wish to take over after I am gone. So that responsibility will be passed to you. Unless Kaleya can help him to change his mind, you will be leading after me."

"I see. And that is why you do not like Auron? You would rather see me with one of our own people?"

"No! Of coarse not. I want you to be happy, but I don't like him." He pointed to Auron who still sat next to Rikku. Cid's words never bothering him.

"Then there is not much else to discuss." Auron said as he stood. He began to leave before turning his head slightly to speak to the man who still sat behind him. "I am sorry you feel that way."

Rikku jumped from her seat to plead with him. "Auron wait. Don't go yet."

"I think it would be best if I did. You stay, I will talk to you later." He kissed her head again before letting himself out.


	4. The evil couch of doom

Blackstarroscor: Still wondering how you came up with that name. Anyway, no I didn't mind, it was just weird. I was going through reviews so I could answer, and I didn't have to.

Neko-yuff16: Yeah I agree. I would be upset if my dad did that too. Not that it matters, I haven't seen him in.. five or six years. (we don't talk much)

mysterious digidreamer: I read it, it was good! But I think I told you that. And thanks for liking mine too.

MakoAnima: Yeah he is, isn't he? Wait till you read this one. He's even worse.

Chibi-Sorrow: He's being a father, albeit an overprotective one, but still. And I have been trying to learn Al Bhed as well. It's going alright... And yes, it does count as another language. Even if some people wouldn't think so. Oh and get ready to squeal in this chapter. I think I had drool running down my mouth just thinking of it. Get ready for a major aurikku moment. Oh and as for Kaleya, well...

A/n: Yes I made the name up for brother. I even made up a meaning. It works for what I have planned for him to be.

* * *

Rikku walked by herself back to her apartment. She was upset that Auron had left her by herself with her father, but understood why he did it. Cid was a man who had a hard time holding back his thoughts on someone. If he hated you, he let you know. And Auron was no exception.

She was surprised to see Kaleya standing in the hall she was walking in. "Good evening." She said politly.

Kaleya moved away from the wall to walk with her. "Rikku, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She asked, but never stopped moving.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I would like for us to be friends."

There it was. That sweet as honey voice. "Uh huh." Rikku replied doubtfully. "And why is that?"

Kaleya stopped suddenly. Rikku seeing she wasn't next to her turned to see what she wanted. "You don't like me very much."

"What gave it away?" Rikku asked sarcasticly.

"Rikku, I am not your enemy. We have something in common and I would like to build on that if we can."

"You're dating brother. That's all we have in common."

"Speaking of that, he does have a name you know."

"The day he begins acting like a strong leader, I will call him Kyo. Until then, he will always be brother." Rikku replied. "That is what Kyo means, after all. Strong leader, did you know that?"

Kaleya started to look flustered before hiding it behind a smile. "I did. I am Al Bhed too. It is a name that had been known in my family for generations."

"That's nice. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be right now." Rikku said as civil as she could before walking away.

Kaleya could only watch as she was left alone. A growl escaped her throat as Rikku walked away. Her plan was failing. The girl was a bigger hassle then she had thought she would be. Everything had been going smoothly until she just had to come back. That just meant that she would have to go away again. And Kaleya knew how to do that. She smiled to herself as she thought about her plan.

* * *

Rikku knocked on his door as soon as she came to it. There was no answer and she thought that maybe he had gone out like Luzzu had. Just as she turned to look somewhere else, it opened behind her.

"Rikku, where are you going?" Auron asked when he saw her walking away.

She turned on her heel to look at him. He stood on a black robe with red trim. (What else did you expect?) He was barefoot and a towle was drapped on his neck catching the water that dripped from his hair.

"Must have just got out of the shower." She thought to herself. "I came to talk to you, but you look like you're getting ready for bed. I'll come back in the morning." She tried to leave again, when he caught her wrist.

"I won't be going for a little while yet. Come sit with me."

She was about to say no, until she looked into his eyes. They were looking at her with a softness he only used when she was near. "Alright, for a little while. But no funny buisness." She warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied. He pulled her wrist and gently led her into the room. He then let go so he could close the door. "So what happened after I left?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Vydran was calmer without you there." She answered as she sat on a sofa. "Why did you leave anyway? I thought you were going to stay with me."

"It was not apropreate for me to stay any longer. Could you not see it?"

"I guess I was just hoping that you would stay for me." She admitted quietly.

Auron sat down next to her on the sofa. He put one arm behind her and pulled her close. "I left for you. I already told you how Cid does not like me, there was no reason to stay and make it worse." He whispered in her ear. "Besides you needed time with him."

Rikku didn't hear what he had said. She was too busy enjoying the scent that was distinctly him. She buried her face deeper into his chest to be closer to that smell.

"Rikku, what are..?" She silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Don't talk. I just want to sit here like this." She explained.

Auron chuckled at her. "Of coarse." Rikku pulled herself into a more comfortable position on the sofa. She lowered her head to his lap as he stroked her hair. His somewhat rough hands running over her scalp calmed and relaxed her tense body. It was not much later when Auron heard her deep breathing letting him know she had fallen asleep.

Gently he picked her up and carried her to his room. It would be too hard to find her apartment anyway. He quickly took off her shoes and socks leaving her in bare feet on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin before she rolled onto her side. He smiled at how innocent she appeared before bending over and stealing a kiss. "Good night, my little Al Bhed." He whispered before turning out the light and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was in the main room again he glanced around. It would be too easy to go back in there and join her, but that would cause some unnessary problems. Instead he searched a hall closet for an extra blanket. He found it and lay on the sofa they had been sharing earlier.

Taking off the robe, he unfolded the blanket before climbing under it. It was a bit uncomfortable at first. The sofa was hard and springs dug into his back. He turned to find a more suitable position. Under him was fine, but the back of the couch dug in now. He moved away only to find himself laying precarously on the edge. He sat up quickly, throwing the blanket to the side. He was clad in only a pair of black silk sleeping shorts. What did it matter? Besides Rikku he was the only one there, and she was sleeping in the next room. On his bed. But he had given it up for her comfort.

"I need a drink." He said outloud as he stood and headed for the kitchen. Inside the cupboards he found some glasses and opened the machina next to it that was used to keep food cool. It was called a fridge if him memory served him correctly. Not that it did much good at this point, he had never had the chance to stock it so it stood empty. He wanted to slam it shut as fast as he had opened it, but chose not to for fear he might wake the woman in the other room.

He turned on the facet and filled his glass. It was not as refreshing as he had hoped, but it did the job. He set the glass in the sink and headed back into the main room. He found the evil couch just as he had left it. Pillow at one end, blanket thrown aside, and his robe drapped on the back. He tried to lay down again only to find that another spring had worked its way loose and dug into his thigh. He had had enough. Picking up the blanket, pillow, and robe, he made his way into another room to sleep.

* * *

Rikku woke up the next morning ready to start the day. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "This isn't my room. Where am I?" She tried to remember what had happened the night before. Then she thought about it. She had snuggled close to Auron as he ran his fingers through her hair. She must have fallen asleep and he brought her to bed. If that was true, where was he at? She couldn't see him anywhere. In fact there was no evidence that he had even joined her during the night. She stood up to look for him in the main room, maybe he had slept on the sofa.

It would be just like him, he always put others above himself. That was one thing she loved about him, he was such a gentalman. She opened the door and peered on the couch. He wasn't there. "What do you know? He must have already left." She thought as she wandered the apartment. "I hope he doesn't mind if I get a shower while I'm here."

She opened the door that led to the bathroom and turned on the water without opening the curtain. A scream brought her out of her thoughts as the curtain was pulled back suddenly. She gasped at what she saw.

"Auron! What are you doing?"

He stood up from his make shift bed and glared at her. "Turn. It. Off."

She rushed to comply. He stood inside the tub as water dripped down his chest and face. She tried not to stare as his shorts clung to his.. um yeah. She blushed as she diverted her eyes to his quickly. 'Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.' She repeated to herself. 'But it was a happy thought.' Her face was burning up as he just stood there glaring at her.

"Rikku, why did you do that?" His tone hinted that he was angry, but he couldn't be angry with her. She didn't know he was there.

"I'm sorry, Auron. I didn't know. I woke up and you weren't around. And I thought you had left, so I was going to get a shower. But you were there and I, uh umm..." She rambled before seeing a gleam in his eyes. "Um, you're not angry, are you?"

He sighed before looking down at himself. It was then that he fully caught on as to why she was blushing so much. Then slowly he began to chuckle. Quiet at first, then it built up until he was full on laughing. Rikku stared at him unsure of what to think before she too, began to laugh.

"Rikku, you are one silly woman." He managed to say once he had calmed down some. "Come over here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He leaned in and kissed her as he reached behind her to turn the water back on.

She screamed at it hit her back, but with Auron's lips against hers, she couldn't do much. He let her go so she could turn the water back off.

"That was cold!" She shouted at him. "You big meanie!"

"Now we are even." He said calmly.

Rikku crossed her arms and made a 'humph' sound before turning away. "That is not funny. Now I am wet, cold, and and I don't know what else."

He laughed at her choice of words before a knocking sound came from the main room. Rikku ran to answer the door as Auron quickly put on his wet robe. It had been laying behind him, so when Rikku turned on the water it got hit as well. After tying it he made his way to see who was at his door.

Cid stood in the middle of the room looking irate. Rikku was dripping, and then he came out in much the same condition.

"I don't know what you two were doing, but I'm sure I can figure it out by looking at you." He crossed his arms over his chest to stress the fact he was not a happy man. "Rikku, I think you need to go home now and put on some dry clothes."

"But Vydran.."

"Now, Rikku!"

She glanced back at Auron with a look of sympathy before leaving. Cid waited until she was out of earshot before saying anything more.

"You are already on my bad side and now you go and do something like this. I would think that you would know better then to suduce my little girl."

"I can assure you, this is not what it looks like." Auron defended himself. "I slept in the tub since she had my bed." He inwardly winced at how bad that sounded.

"She slept here, overnight?" Cid roared. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Auron's temper was about to spill over but he managed to stay calm enough to speak through clenched teeth. "I did not do anything to your daughter. She fell asleep and I gave up my bed for her. I don't care if you don't like me, or even if you don't trust me. But I would think that you would trust your daughter enough to make her own decisions about who she spends her time with."

"Fine, I will keep my thoughts to myself from here on out. But if I even _hear_ about you laying one hand on her in an inapproprate manner, you will be forced to leave." Cid resigned.

"Agreed."

* * *

"So you stayed over at Sir Auron's last night did you?" Kaleya's voice asked as Rikku stomped through the halls of Home.

"Dryd ec huha uv ouin luhlanh." Rikku hissed as she walked past the woman. She was so angry that she hadn't even realized she had reverted back to Al Bhed. (that is none of your concern.)

"Tytto taynacd vuiht uid, teth'd ra? Oui ghuf, Rikku, E luimt ramb oui uid fedr drec meddma bnupmas." She sweet talked. (Daddy dearest found out, didn't he? You know, Rikku, I could help you out with this little problem.)

Rikku paused. How could Kaleya help her? "What do you want?"

Kaleya came over and put one arm over Rikku's shoulders. "Cid doesn't like Sir Auron very much. We already know that. But what if you were to go away where he can't say anything?"

She thought about what she said. It would make sence, but it was not in her nature to run. Not now. "Hu, E tuh'd drehg cu. Dryhgc, pid hu dryhgc. E'mm caa oui mydan." (No, I don't think so. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see you later.) With that said Rikku pulled away from Kaleya and left to put on some dry clothes.

* * *

I so loved this chapter. I do think this is the best thus far counting both fics. But poor poor Auron.

Auron: Stupid evil couches.

Rikku: Lighten up. You got to kiss me!

Auron: (Happy again as he thinks about it) So very true. Now while we go and have some fun, review. (Runs off while carrying Rikku)

Gining: You heard the man! Review!


	5. Kidnapped

Mysterious Digidreamer: Thanks a lot. I'm gonna try.

Thunder Demon: I don't think it's brother you should be intrested in.

Neko-Yuff16: I know. But that was the idea. How much could I torture Auron and still get away with it? But it also showed how much he was willing to suffer for Rikku.

Chibi-sorrow: A spork? Of all things I guess it would work best. Happy thoughts, they were just for you Chibi. I would say more, but I already reponded at LJ.

Disclaimer: Squares, not mine.

A/n: I have gotten a lot of people saying that they would love to hurt Cid. I didn't mean for you to hate him That was not the idea at all! He was being a protective father. I guess that it's good that I was able to do that in my writing, but it was not my intention. I like Cid, really I do.

* * *

"Look, I don't care how you do it, but I want her gone. Since she has been here, she has done nothing but get in my way. Kyo once told me she used to have a fear of thunder." The woman added as a suggestion.

"Yes, ma'am. What if we are met with resistance?"

"Either way, knock her out. I don't want anyone to know until she is gone. And by that time she should be too far away for anyone to do anything about it." She flipped her head back sending waves of blond hair over or shoulder. "I was so close to getting Kyo to agree to take over. Now that she is here, he is willing to let her do it. Well, I won't have it."

"She had those two protectors too. Do you want us to kill them if they get in the way?" One of the two men asked.

"No. Leave the great Sir Auron alone. I have a plan to make him look guilty. Wait until Cid hears what he has done to his daughter." She said maliciously as they left the room.

* * *

Three friends walked along the halls of home talking as they went. They had just finished lunch, and Auron and Rikku agreed that they would walk with Luzzu as he went to one of the machina garages.

"So what have you been doing there, Luzzu?" Rikku asked trying to start a conversation.

"They have been trying to get a new type of hover craft to work. If successful it will be able to fly over anything. Land, water, sand. You name it, it can do it." He answered.

"Sounds nice." Auron added. He held onto Rikku's hand, but only because she insisted. He still was not comfortable with showing any sort of affection in public. That and he still feared that if Cid were to find out that he did anything, well... It wasn't that he feared the man himself, more so the fact that he agreed to leave if Cid heard he had done anything inappropriate.

"You don't sound to thrilled." Rikku teased him. He grunted a response.

"It really is amazing." Luzzu continued before they got could start anything. "Kaleya was down just yesterday to see it."

Rikku shuttered involuntarily. The name sent chills up her spine. "I don't like her." She said.

"I wouldn't go around saying that too loud. Her family has ties like you wouldn't believe." Luzzu told her. "Or at least that's what I've heard while working around the mechanics."

"They speak Spiran when you're there?" Rikku asked amazed.

"A little. But I'm slowly learning Al Bhed. A mechanic has been teaching me."

"That's good. But that still doesn't change my opinion of Kaleya. Maybe you can spy on her for me." Rikku joked.

"Rikku, I don't think that would be very wise." Auron warned her.

"Kidding, kidding. Gosh, you act as if I would really do something like that." She blushed as she played with the hem of her shorts.

Auron stopped her and pulled her against the wall. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I just have been on edge lately. I don't want to see something happen to you, because you didn't think something through. Your impulsive nature can get you in trouble at times." He ran a hand down her cheek affectionately.

Luzzu left the couple there and waited around the bend for them to catch up. A few minutes later Auron came back alone. "Where's Rikku?" He asked.

"Someone called her on her commsphere saying they needed her help. She said that we should continue to the garage without her."

"Well if that's what she said. Wait till you see this craft. You won't believe your eyes." He said as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Rikku began to go the opposite way then the two men. Whoever was on her commsphere really sounded desperate. She entered the garage they said they needed her at, but when she entered the room was dark.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called out. She ran her hand along the wall looking for a light sphere. She found it, but it was five feet further then it should have been. "That's odd." She remarked as she turned it on. The room lit up but it was deserted.

She was about to call out again when something hit the back of her head. It sent her falling to the floor. She rolled over to see what it was when she saw two men standing over her.

"Told you it wouldn't work." The taller of the two said to the other.

"Well then, we'll just have to go plan B." He gave Rikku a sinister smile before covering her mouth with a wet rag. Within seconds Rikku's world went dark.

She awoke some time later, she wasn't sure how much. It was dark outside, and she could hear voices talking from ahead of her. She lifted her head to find that she was lying on stone ground. A clanking sound caught her attention. She was chained to the wall! Unfortunately the sound also caught the attention of one of the men. She saw his silhouette rise from in front of the fire.

He began to move closer to her and she raised her arms in defense. He squatted down in front of her face.

"Not so tough now, are we?" He sneered.

Rikku dropped one arm, but held the other one out as if to cast a spell. "Blizzard." She said only to find nothing happen.

He laughed at her feeble attempt. "Your magic isn't going to help you. If you hadn't noticed, that choker you are wearing prevents you from casting any sort of spell. And to top it off, no one knows you are even gone." Lightning flashed from the mouth of what Rikku guessed was a cave after he spoke. If her situation wasn't so dire she might have laughed at the irony of it.

"Where are we?" She asked in a tiny voice. One that did not match her persona at all, but even she could see the hopelessness of her situation.

"Someplace that should make you feel right at home." He laughed. "The thunder plains."

* * *

Luzzu and Auron were invited over for supper at Cid's again. He still did not trust the ex-warrior monk, but if it meant Rikku were to join him, then he would tolerate him. Kyo and Kaleya were there as well. The five of them sat waiting for Rikku to show up. Cid knew she had a nasty habit of being late from time to time, so he wasn't overly worried.

Auron, however, had a much harder time accepting her tardiness. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He hid his feelings inside where no one would see them. He glanced around at the people in the room with him and tried to guess what they must have been thinking. Becoming frustrated with the silence he stood to leave. "I'm going to go find her." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Where does he think he's going?" Cid demanded as he watched the warrior leave.

"Maybe he knows where Rikku is at." Kaleya calmly suggested. "Perhaps you should follow him and find out."

"I'll go for you if you would like." Luzzu offered.

"No, I'll go myself. I want to find out with my own eyes." Cid declined as he left to follow where Auron had gone.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Kyo asked the crusader. "She may be late from time to time, but never like this,"

"The last time I saw her was this afternoon, after lunch. The three of us, Rikku, Auron, and myself, were heading down to see the new hover machina. I left them alone to talk. When Auron joined me again, he was alone. He said that someone had called her on her commsphere." He paused as he thought about what he just said. "You don't think?" He trailed.

"It's possible. Was he angry when he left her?" Kaleya asked.

"Not when he joined me again. When I left them alone he seemed to be a little upset." He admitted.

"Sounds suspicious if you ask me." Kaleya voiced. "We should keep an eye on him. I bet he knows where Rikku is." She threw her head back so her hair rippled down her back. "Cid was right about him, he can't be trusted."

Kyo rubbed her arm as if to comfort her. What if Auron were to take her away too?

"Now wait one moment. I know Sir Auron and he would never do anything like what you are suggesting!" Luzzu stood from his seat in anger. She had no right to say what she was implying. "Auron loves Rikku! He may not always show it, but everything he does is for her." He took one last glance at the couple still left before leaving to find Auron and let him know what was going on.

Kaleya scowled. Would she have to get rid of him as well? "Kyo?"

"Oac, fryd ec ed?" (Yes, what is it?)

"Tu oui yknaa fedr sa? Tuach'd ed caas vihho dryd Rikku fuimt tecybbayn mega drec yvdan ran yht Auron kad ehdu y vekrd?" (Do you agree with me? Doesn't it seem funny that Rikku would disappear like this after her and Auron get into a fight?) Kaleya asked as sweetly as she could. It was time to pull the innocent damsel routine.

"Ed tuac caas nydran utt." He agreed. "E sad res pavuna, pylg uh Yuna's bemknesyka. Ra fyc nydran lumt ev E nasaspan lunnaldmo." (It does seem rather odd. I met him before, back on Yuna's pilgrimage. He was rather cold if I remember correctly.)

"Caa fryd E sayh? Fru'c du cyo ra teth'd tu cusadrehk du rind ran?" (See what I mean? Who's to say he didn't do something to hurt her?)

Kyo thought about this. If Auron had done anything to hurt his sister, then he would deal with him personally. "Oui'na nekrd. E's kuehk du ku dymg du Vydran. Caa ev ra vuiht uid yhodrehk." (You're right. I'm going to go talk to Father. See if he found out anything.) Kyo kissed her before leaving to find out some information.

Kaleya smirked to herself once she was alone. Everything was going as planned. Rikku was gone, and Sir Auron was going to take the fall. Luzzu wasn't buying it, but he would be taken care of soon enough. She stood up and crossed the room. She picked up a commsphere and began to talk into it. "This is Kaleya. I have one more job for you."

* * *

"Here, I brought you something to eat." The shorter of the two men set a plate of food on the ground just within Rikku's reach. She looked at it before kicking it back at him.

"E tuh'd fyhd ouin vuut." She spat. (I don't want your food.)

"Dryd'c ib du oui, pid nasaspan ed'c uh oui ev oui cdynja." He replied using the language she had. (That's up to you, but remember it's on you if you starve.)

Chains clanked as she brought her arms up to cross them over her chest. "Frana'c ouin vneaht? Ra kad clynat yht nih yfyo?" (Where's your friend? He get scared and run away?) Truth was, she was rather courius. He was there when she had fallen back to sleep. Now it was just her and the short one.

He laughed at her question. "That is none of you concern, _pedlr_."

"Tysh oui." She cursed back at him. "Wait until Cid finds out what you have done. You'll hang for sure."

"I highly doubt that. As we have told you before, no one knows what we have done." He straitened up in a cocky stance. "To tell the truth, they don't even know you're gone."

Rikku screamed as she lunged at him. "Oui mea! Oui ghuf tysh famm drao ghuf E's kuha!" The chains on her wrists and ankles only served to pull her back and knock the wind out of her when she landed on the stone ground. (You lie! You know damn well they know I'm gone!)

He laughed at her again as she rolled over to pull air into her lungs. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." He sneered in her face. "Next time you might actually get hurt."

Rikku glared at him through slitted eyes. Her bright green eyes turning darker in fury. Before he could back away though, she spit at him. It landed in the middle of his face. "Vilg. Uvv." She warned him.

He used his sleeve to wipe the saliva off his face before kicking her in the stomach. Rikku groaned in pain as he walked away to sit back by the fire.

* * *

Two days later and Rikku still hadn't been found. Kaleya played the comforting girlfriend, future daughter-in-law part very well. She knew just the things to say and just how to act. Nobody suspected she had anything to do with Rikku's disappearance. Well, nobody except Luzzu. And for some strange reason he seemed to have gone missing as well.

Auron didn't sleep much for those two days. Every time he did, he would dream of her only to wake up and find it wasn't real. He walked the halls of home looking anywhere she could have gone. Yet somehow no one seemed to believe his innocence. Cid stared at him with murder in his eyes, and even brother now would watch every move he made. Kaleya was the only one who would smile at him, but that was filled with venom and hatred.

He hadn't told anyone, but just the day before he had found evidence suggesting that Rikku might have been kidnapped. He had gone into an unused wing of Home and found a blue headband that looked familiar to him. Upon closer inspection he recognized it as her's. Now he sat in his apartment holding it and staring at it as if it would talk and give him the answers he needed. (yes, to all of you who are wondering. He is sitting on the evil couch.)

A loud knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He pocketed the band and answered the door. Cid stood there looking almost as bad as he did. When the door was open far enough Cid barged in and roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I have had enough of these games. What have you done with my little girl?" He shouted as he threw Auron against a wall, but never letting go.

"I can assure you I know nothing about her whereabouts. I am just as upset about this as you are." Auron defended himself. "Besides, Luzzu is missing as well. Do you really think I would do something to him too?" He asked. He had to do something to gain the leader's trust. His head was pounding from hitting the wall with so much force. The lack of sleep didn't help his mood either, but he managed to keep it together.

Slowly Cid let go of him. It was true; Auron wouldn't kidnap both of the people he was with. He took a deep breath before speaking. "You're right. I hate to say it, but you're right." He said calmly. "But my girl is still missing." He added, back in his rough voice.

"Then we must gather together what we know." Auron took the initiative. He was no leader, but Rikku's life may be at stake.

"I know that you were the last one to see her." Cid growled.

"Yet she is still missing. Someone must have seen her after I did. We need to work together if we are to find her." Auron straitened his shirt out and closed the door so they would not be overheard.

"We have looked all over Home. I even have people searching the desert. And still there is no sign of her."

"She is not on Bikanel anymore. Whoever has her does not want her found. They would not have stayed here."

"Then we must go to the mainland. I'll let Brother and Kaleya know the plans. He can fly for us while I leave her in charge here. If Rikku or Luzzu shows up, she can call us right away."

"You are in charge." Auron said quietly. He had a feeling that whoever had taken Rikku and Luzzu did not want them getting along. And he had a feeling that a pretty blond Al Bhed was behind it.

"Good. But we are only working together until they are found." He said as he pointed at Auron.

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

There is so much more I want to add to this chapter, but it was getting long enough at nine pages. And that was without all the author notes and stuff! 


	6. Searching

FilterSeason: A new reviewer, Yay! Thank you so much, but I hope you were able to read the first part, Hearing Voices. It will make a little more sense if you do.

Riny Beoulve: So very sorry about doing that to you. This time writer's block had me holding back some. I know what I want to do with this, it's just getting there.

mysterious digidreamer: Thank you very much. So here you go.

Moonlightsadness: Another new reviewer! Thanks! Yeah, Cid seems to be annoying lots of people. I didn't mean for that to happen though. I only wanted people to see how much he loves his daughter.

Neko-Yuff16: Wench? Haha, I love it! Yes, she is a wench isn't she? I hate her too, and I wrote her! But now that Auron is gone, she may have a little harder time getting Cid to hate Auron.

Chibi: Yeah, you know who you are. I got tired of typing names out, so you get to be shortened. I'm sure you would agree with Neko-Yuff. Kaleya is a WENCH! But if she didn't put the blame on Auron, you wouldn't want to kill her would you. Oh, I know, how 'bout a contest to see how she should die? And I'm sorry this took so long for you. So to make it up to you, I'll offer you this Auron plushy, it's Auron in nothing but his silk boxers. Does that help you feel better? And by the way, I am not cleaning up any more drool for this! I'm tired from those last two trips I made.

A/n: I can't believe it. I have only 5 chapters out, and 30 reviews. I think you peeps seem to like this better then the original. I guess I made my name known from that. Thanks to you all! So to all those out there, here's some FFX plushies for you. :Throws plushies in the air: And Chibi- you already have one.

Ok, I'm done this looooong response, go ahead and read now. And don't forget to review!

* * *

"We should head south and work our way on foot from there. It will give us an advantage if they decide to run." Auron said once they were on board the airship.

Cid glared at him a moment before responding. "Who are you to give orders? I am in charge here." He made sure that all who were on the bridge heard him.

"Merely a suggestion, but as you say, you are in charge." He answered before walking off the bridge to stand outside on deck. He walked in silence never giving those in the hall a second glance. He almost stopped suddenly when he heard Rikku's name being mentioned. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall to listen in.

"Tet oui caa res? Sir Auron ec fedr ic. Fryd yna fa du tu?" (Did you see him? Sir Auron is with us. What are we to do?)

"Zicd yld hunsym. Yht tu hud cbayg Spiran eh vnuhd uv res. Dra macc ra ghufc, dra paddan vun ic." (Just act normal. And do not speak Spiran in front of him. The less he knows, the better for us.)

"Ymnekrd drah. E dnicd oui ghuf fryd oui yna tuehk. Fryd uv dra kenm drah? Yht dryd lnicytan?" (Alright then. I trust you know what you are doing. What of the girl then? And that crusader?)

Now they really had Auron's attention. He had never told anyone he knew how to speak Al Bhed, and right now he was seeing that as a good thing. He would be able to wander the cooradors without suspition, and still be able to listen in.

He did not get to hear anymore since they had moved on. He made his way to the deck like he originaly planned. He stood out there deep in thought. It would be a long two days until they reached Besaid.

* * *

A young Al Bhed used a wet rag to clean the wounds of the crusader next to her. He had been beat up pretty bad before he arrived. She dipped the rag into the puddle next to her and moved onto the next cut. If she had been able to use magic she could have healed him completely with a simple cure. But the choker on her neck prevented that. She had tried to take it apart while she wore it, only to be rewarded with a shock and laughter from the two men at the mouth of the cave.

The crusader began to wake up. His eyes fluttered a few times before he recognized the woman above him. "Rikku?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me. How you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but it will pass." He sat up and rubbed away the dizziness before saying more. "Where are we?"

"On the thunder Plaines. The two men over there," She whispered as she pointed. "Are the only ones keeping watch. I gave the shorter one a nice black eye before you woke up." She laughed quietly before coughing.

Luzzu quickly moved closer to her. He put one arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "Rikku, you're sick. We have to get you out of here soon."

"That won't be possible." She held up her arms so he could see the chains that bound her to the wall. They clanked together until she lowered them back to the floor. "You need to get out of here first. It's not you they want, it's me. I don't know why, I just know they do."

"I'm not going to leave you here. If I find a way out, you are coming with me. Sir Auron has been blamed for your disappearance. We can't let them get away with that."

Rikku gasped. "Hu, ed lyh'd pa. Oh Auron. Fro? Why do they blame him?" (No, it can't be. Why?) She coughed again earning the attention of the taller guard. Seeing it was only her, he turned back to what he was doing.

"He was the last to see you. Cid has been talked into thinking he had something to do with it."

"Kaleya." Rikku growled.

"Alright, that's enough talking you two." The shorter guard came back and pulled Luzzu away from her. She tried to protest and reach for him only to be kicked back by the heel of his boot. Pain shot through her body from her side where he had kicked her. He laughed at her discomfort. "Hey, Vina, come and help me tie this one up!"

"I told you we should have done it while he was knocked out. But you said we wouldn't have to. Now look, it's going to be twice as hard."

He said as he came to the back of the cave.

"Just shut up and help." They roughly picked Luzzu up and threw him next to the wall. The taller one, Vina, used a rope to tie his hands behind his back. While the other tied his feet so he would not be able to run. Sure Luzzu tried to fight them, but they hit the side of his head and knocked him out. A small trickle of blood ran down his face from the spot.

Rikku could only watch in horror at the way they treated her friend. "Stop it! Let him go!" She shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. She tried to reach for him, but the chains pulled her back. She started coughing again after hitting the ground.

The shorter guard turned to look at her. "Aww, look at the poor princess. Poor thing got sick while being away from home. What a shame." He mocked.

"Why...?" Rikku tried to ask, her throat too sore to be able to speak clearly. She cleared it and began again. "Why are you doing this? Who is behind it?" Her voice sounded raspy in her ears. But she had to know for sure.

* * *

"I hope you have found a place that is well hidden. They will be in your area within the next two weeks." She spoke as a woman scared. If she was caught, she would surely be put to death. Kidnapping the leader's daughter was no minor offence.

"Don't worry ma'am. We have found a well-hidden spot. Unless they can see in the dark, they will never find us. Fiends don't even come close to us." He assured her.

"They better not." She snapped. "I have too much riding on this. Once Rikku is out of the way, Kyo will surely take over in his father's stead. And once that happens, you know who will be the one making the decisions." She let out a laugh that was full of mockery and maliciousness. "But that is for a later time. I have things that must be taken care of here. Do not let them find you." She gave one last warning before hanging up the commsphere.

Kaleya glanced around the room she was in. It was Cid's private office. She needed to find the files on his family. Tapping the walls to see if any of them where hollow, a sign that a safe was hidden behind it. She was about to give up when she found it. She had almost missed it. The wall was reinforced with plaster to keep people from doing just what she was doing. The only reason she knew was because her father had done the same thing when she was little.

A smile crossed her face, "Finally." She whispered. She felt around behind the picture until she found the small groove that signaled where the edge of the safe was. The piece fell out easily and she saw the door to his safe behind it. "Now to figure out the combination."

It was a keypad with numbers and letters. She punched a few in at random each time getting an error message. Getting frustrated she punched in the names of his children. With a small beep and a hiss, the door opened. "Not very original." She remarked to herself.

She pulled the metal box out and sat behind the desk to look through it. It was a bunch of papers mostly. A lot of them had to do with his wife and sister. Sin had killed them both. She then found something on Lord Braska.

"High summoner Braska?" She questioned. Reading over it she found out that he had married Cid's sister. After sin had killed her, Braska chose to become a summoner to avenge his wife. "Well, what do you know?"

Putting that information aside she continued. The next thing she found was information on Kyo and Rikku. This was what she was looking for. Cid had talked to both of his children about leadership. Kyo had declined, but Rikku was still unsure. In small messy handwriting she saw a note had been scribbled in. She brought it closer to her face so she could get a better look at it.

_Kyo does not want to take over. But with Kaleya here he may be willing to change his mind. Though I dread that thought. Rikku has a good head on her. But I am afraid with her dating that monk she may be putting herself in danger. She claims that he has saved her life, but I still wonder what his motives really are._

She laughed at how paranoid Cid sounded. She stopped when she reread the first part, he dreaded the thought of her being able to change Kyo's mind? What did he mean by that? "Tysh umt syh. Fru tuac ra drehg ra ec?" (Damn old man. Who does he think he is?)

She slammed the papers down in anger. Kaleya was not one to be taken lightly. She put the papers back where she found them and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Yuna was the first to see the airship land by the beach. She was playing with Vidina in the water while Lulu and Wakka took care of some things in Kilika for the day. She picked up Vidina and ran to see them.

Cid and brother were the first to exit. "Uncle Cid, Brother." She shouted to get their attention. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked once they were on the soft sand.

"We have a problem." Cid began.

"Rikku is missing." Someone finished his thought.

Yuna glanced over the older man's shoulder to see Auron standing there. No one had even heard his approach. "Sir Auron." She gasped. She held the boy in her arms just a little closer in reaction. She couldn't imagine something happening to him. "Are... are you doing okay?" She asked tenitively.

He grunted but said nothing. With the missing cowl Yuna was able to see he had not slept well in several days. He appeared tired and worn out. His eyes were what gave it away the most though. She could see the fear he had hidden behind them, fear of not being able to see Rikku again.

"Why don't you all come to my place? I can send Tidus out to help you search." She suggested.

Auron didn't answer but pushed his way through to head to the village. He stumbled before falling to hands and knees. He pulled his sword from his back and thrust it into the sand. Using it for support, he brought himself to his feet once more. Yuna looked on in surprise. Her ex-guardian was in worse shape then he let on. He could barely walk.

Cid thoughts were along the same line, but slightly different. He watched as the red-coated man struggled to his feet. The sheer will power he used to keep moving was impressive. He really was determined to find Rikku.

"Vydran." Brother said.

"Yeah, yeah. I see it too." He said waving a hand in the air.

The trio followed Yuna back to the village. Tidus was in the middle of town talking to one of the villagers. He turned his head to see them approach. Leaving the conversation he ran over to them.

"Yuna, what's going on?" He looked behind them like he expected someone else. "Hey old man, where's Rikku?" He asked addressing Auron.

"Gone." Was his one word answer.

Yuna pulled him to the side to speak to him with out the men hearing. "I'm going to take Sir Auron to our place. He needs rest. Could you take Vidina with you? Ask Cid what happened. I'm sure he will tell you."

"Sure, Yuna." He scratched the back of his head in confusion before taking the kid from her arms.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek before grabbing Auron's arm and leading him away.

She prepared a room for him to rest in. It just happened to be the same one Rikku had stayed in for the three months Yuna took care of her. Yet she did not dare tell him that. He had enough on his mind.

She walked around the room setting things up as she talked. Auron could only watch through half lidded eyes. "Tell me what happened. Where is my cousin?"

"Yuna, I do not thing now is a good time. In your condition..."

She stopped what she was doing to put her hands on her hips and stare at him. "In my condition? Sir Auron, I am pregnant, not an invalid."

"I apologize. I did not mean for it to sound as if you were."

She let out a breath of air before saying more. "No, it's not you. The entire village seems to think I can't do things on my own. I took care of Rikku for the three months before you came back. That was the most dangerous part of this pregnancy. I think I can handle knowing what happened to her. Did she run away, get lost on an excavating mission, what?"

"Kidnapped."

"Kid... what?" Yuna put a hand to her chest and sat on the bed. "By who? Who would want Rikku?"

"I have an idea, but I do not dare say it. Cid does not like me as it is."

"You think Uncle Cid took his own daughter?" She asked him surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

"No, someone else has her." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a blue headband. "I found this the other day. I knew it was Rikku's as soon as I saw it."

Yuna took the band from his outstretched hand and held it close to her chest. Rikku was gone. Her cousin and friend had been kidnapped. She couldn't imagine anyone doing such a horrible deed. "What about Luzzu? Where is he?"

"He is gone as well." Auron dropped his eyes to the floor as if he was ashamed of what had happened. If only he had gone with her. Or if he had insisted she stay with him until later. So many ifs and no answers.

Yuna's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze. "Don't worry. We will find her. Get some rest, we will begin at dawn." She slipped the blue band back into his hands before leaving the room.

* * *

Auron woke early the next morning. Even with Yuna's reassurance, he didn't sleep well. He moved the blankets off his legs and brought his feet to rest on the floor. He put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his weary eyes. His silk boxers twisted around his waist, but he didn't even notice.

How long had it been since Rikku had been missing? Three days, four? He thought back and counted, not it was more like five. Six if you counted today. He groaned at the though. Almost a week. He prayed that she wasn't laying in some ditch hurt or dying. If she died, he wouldn't know what to do. Life on Spira wouldn't be right without her.

A knock on his door interrupted him. A moment later Yuna's head poked in the door. She blushed when she saw how little he had on before turning away so he could keep some of his modesty. "I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready. Tidus is already eating, but you can come when you are ready."

"Thank you, Yuna. I will... be there in a few moments."

She nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Auron stood from the bed and made his way to the chair that he had draped his clothes over the night before. Outside the window the sun was just beginning its ascent over the trees. He got dressed and left the room to get something to eat before Tidus could eat it all. If he was lucky them maybe they would be able to find Rikku today. He prayed to any higher power listening that they would.


	7. Kill her

Mysterious digidreamer: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this as good as the others.

Chibi: I have a strong feeling that you are going to do more then feed me to the shoopuff for this one. There are some nasty fiends in Omega Ruins that I'm sure would have a field day with me.

A/n: I don't know what possessed me to do this to poor Rikku. I am so gonna get flamed for this I know. But it was a necessary evil. Please don't kill me or I won't get to finish this:(

* * *

The trio who had arrived the day before were getting ready to depart. With the addition of one extra member. Tidus had found his brotherhood sword and was outside testing it out.

Auron was about to join him when Yuna placed a hand on his arm. "Sir Auron. Before you go, there is something I want to show you."

He stopped walking and followed her back to the room he had slept in that night. He watched her as she moved around the room looking for something.

"Yuna." He tried to stop her as she crawled on hands and knees to look under the bed.

"Hold on. I know it's here." Auron sighed as she stood back up and checked a dresser again. She opened it up before rooting around inside. With a triumphant smile she held up what it was she had been searching for. "This is Rikku's dress sphere. I found it after you left for Bikanel."

"And I am to do _what_ with it?" He asked unsure as he took it from her hand and stared at it.

"Activate it." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

He took a deep breath as he looked to Yuna in doubt. "I don't see why you can't do this."

"Because it wouldn't be the same. The spheres react to each individual."

Not having another argument, Auron concentrated on the sphere. A white light surrounded him before fading away. He stood in the same clothes as always. The only difference was the change in his weaponry. "Rikku's dark knight." He whispered. "But why did my clothes not change like her's when she activated it?" He wondered.

"We found this sphere of you. Rikku used it to make a new dress sphere." (A/n: I know this isn't how they got it, I'm making it up. It just fits as to why Rikku uses Auron's sword.) Yuna continued her explanation. "The armor reflects the original person in the sphere, along with the new user. That would explain why your clothes didn't change."

Auron listened as he looked over the weapon in his hand. "Masamune. I have missed this sword." He held it in front of him before taking a practice swing. "Thank you, Yuna."

* * *

Rikku fought back tears as she thought about how long she had been in this place. Granted she was over her fear of the thunder and lightning, but being away from friends and family for so long was getting to her.

"You can cry if you want. I won't tell anyone." Luzzu spoke softly from several feet to her right. He was tied up and sitting deeper within the cave.

"No, I must be strong. I have to be strong." She argued silently so as not to be overheard.

"Rikku no one will see you except for me." He dropped to his side and used his legs to move closer to her. When he was next to her, he pulled himself back into a sitting position.

Rikku leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. When she was done, she dried her eyes and began to work at the ropes that bound his feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

She sniffled before answering. "I'm getting you out of here. One of us has to get help, and it can't be me." She finished with that rope as he turned so she could undo his hands. She worked quickly and quietly so as not to get caught.

"Rikku, before I escape there is something I must tell you."

She stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. "I know, Luzzu. I know." It was almost inaudible to him.

"There is more. You do not need to worry. Remember when I said that one of the mechanics were teaching me Al Bhed?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I am not upset any more. She helped me to move on."

"I'm... glad." It sounded so feeble, but it was the truth. She finished with the last knot and let the rope fall to the ground.

"Now what?"

"I have one last Al Bhed flash bomb left. I was saving it for an emergency, but this is about as close as we are going to get. When I count to three, I'm going to throw it. Make sure you cover your eyes." She warned him. "You will have about five to ten minutes to get out and escape."

"What about you? Who knows what they will do to you?"

"Don't worry about me. Go to either Guadosalam or the travel agency. Whichever is closer. Once you are around people, they won't be able to do anything."

"Sounds like you have been planning this for some time." He remarked.

"I have. Now on three." She drew her hand back ready to throw. "One, two."

"Hey, what are you doing back there?"

"Three!" Luzzu covered his eyes and ran.

* * *

Her wasn't sure how long he ran for. His lungs burned for oxygen, but he dared not stop yet. His heart pounded against his ribs, and his throat was dry from breathing so hard. His legs felt as if they were going to fall off his body from overexertion. They were sore and limp feeling, but he pressed on.

Luzzu had taken a left outside of the cave they were held in. He had figured that either way would take him to where Rikku had told him to go. So far no one was behind him. At least none that he could tell. He had to stop soon; he wouldn't be able to help Rikku if he died from pushing too hard. Seeing a lightning tower just ahead of him, he made a dash for it. It was big enough to give him cover if one of the guards came past, yet small enough where they would not think to look.

He sat down on the ground and pulled much needed air into his lungs. He glanced around taking in the sight around him. Just ahead he could see the top of something when the lightning flashed. With a newfound determanation, he stood and began to run again.

* * *

Once they were able to see again, the two men glared at Rikku. Rubbing their eyes to get some semblance of sight back, they approached.

"Al Bhed bitch." Vina snarled. "That was uncalled for."

"As if you kidnapping me was." She shot back.

"Shut up!" He had enough. Vina pulled his foot back and kicked her side sending her as far as her chains would allow. "If I had my way, you would be dead for that little stunt. But for some reason the boss wants you alive for now."

Rikku rolled over to her stomach. A coughing fit wouldn't let her say anything. When she had finished, she looked to the ground in front of her. What she saw there made her open her eyes in shock, blood. And it covered the ground in front of her. She could taste it on her lips and tongue. The coppery metal taste filled her mouth as she coughed again.

Vina stood over her and watched her body spasm in pain and sickness. "Next time I'm sure you will think twice before trying anything like that again." He squatted in front of her, but far enough away where she would not be able to touch him.

Getting over her fit, Rikku wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at him. "E tu hud drehg ed femm pa sa oui cruimt pa funneat ypuid. Uhla Vydran yht Auron veht uid fryd oui ryja tuha, oui femm pa bihecrat du dra vimmacd aqdahd uv Al Bhed myf. Yht dryd'c uhmo ev Auron tuach'd gemm oui vencd." She warned in the most serious voice should. (I do not think it will be me you should be worried about. Once Father and Auron find out what you have done, you will be punished to the fullest extent of Al Bhed law. And that's only if Auron doesn't kill you first.)

"E ys hud clynat uv dra knayd Sir Auron. Eh vyld, fa famlusa res du lusa. Fyed ihdem ra caac rec bnaleuic bnehlacc yht fryd ryc palusa uv ran." He laughed at the fear that filled her face. (I am not scared of the great Sir Auron. In fact, we welcome him to come. Wait until he sees his precious princess and what has become of her.)

Rikku knew now that she was in over her head. She was weak, sick, and was not able to defend herself. He mentioned they wern't allowed to kill her, but that left so much open as to what they could do.

"Hey, Zak, how about bringing that basin of water over here?" He shouted without taking his eyes off Rikku.

"What about the other guy? Shouldn't we go after him?" He asked. He was still rubbing his eyes to be able to see clearly.

"Without a weapon, the fiends probably got him by now. I don't think we need to worry about him."

Zak came to where the two sat facing one another. He set the basin next to Vina. Vina picked the rag up from hanging over the edge. He dipped it in the water before wringing it out and throwing it at Rikku. "Clean yourself off. Nobody likes looking at blood all over someone." If it weren't for the rough way he had spoken, Rikku would have thought he was trying to be nice.

Silently she rubbed the cloth over her face paying special attention to her lips and chin. She never took her gaze off the man who still squatted in front of her. He had some plan and she knew it had something to do with her. Just what that was, she could only speculate.

* * *

The four men began their search from Luca. Yuna had called ahead to Kilika and told Lulu and Wakka what had happened. They had agreed to stay an extra day to search.

They split up into pairs to make a more thorough search. Cid had made Auron come with him since he still did not trust the man. Tidus and Brother were sent off to look near the docks and sphere pool, while Cid and Auron searched the city.

It was three hours later before either of them spoke. Cid was the one to break the silence. "You really are worried about my little girl." He asked, but it was more of a statement then an actual question.

"Yes. The fayth had gifted me with a second chance just so I could be with her." He answered as he peered down an empty alley.

"Fayth, huh? Well I reckon that is enough proof for me then."

Auron stopped. He turned to face the older man. Cid stood with his arms over his chest and staring at him. He answered his question before Auron even had the chance to ask. "My little girl is important to me. For some strange reason she likes ya. I can't fathom what that reason could be, but it must have been enough for the fayth to get involved so you could be with her."

"Cid..."

"Don't interrupt when I am talking!" Cid brushed him off.

"My apologies,"

"Now look, I may not like ya much, but now I know I can trust you at least. There is something about Kaleya that rubs me the wrong way.

It has taken me a long time to get to this point, but I just didn't want to see my girl end up the same way as my sister."

Auron was taken aback. For the past week Cid had made it known how much he despised the ex-monk. Yet here he was all but giving his blessing to Auron and Rikku. "I thank you." Slowly he reached one hand out for Cid to shake.

Cid looked at the hand then at the owner before taking it within his own. "Yeah alright. Now let's find Rikku."

"Why don't we head back to the airship and find out if Kaleya has found out any information." Auron suggested. Cid agreed.

* * *

"No, Cid. No one has found her yet. I have people searching the desert again even now, just in case." Kaleya sounded worried just like she should have. After all, her lover's sister was still missing. She managed to force a tear to fall to make it look more realistic.

Why would she have to look more realistic? First off Cid was using a video commsphere. Second, she was lying through her teeth. There was no one in the desert. In fact she had forbidden anyone from going and searching saying that Cid did not want them too, because it had already been done.

"Alright then, if you hear anything, anything at all. Give me a call."

"I will do that. And Cid, one more thing. I heard something yesterday."

"What is it? Does it have to do with Rikku?"

"In a way, yes. I was walking in the halls when I overheard someone talking about that monk friend of her's putting Rikku in danger. I'm telling you, he is bad news."

Cid paused a moment. Those were his words that he had used on his will. It wasn't final yet, but if she had seen it... He suppressed the urge to scream at the blond over the videocomm. He was the only one to know that Auron was an ex-monk. Without reading it, Kaleya wouldn't be able to know either. "Thank you, Kaleya. I'll remember that."

"Cid, I'm telling you, he can't be trusted! Just look at him! He should be almost forty, but he's not. It must be some kind of evil magic he's using to hide his true self!" She pleaded with him before he could hang up on her.

"Kaleya, let me deal with the monk. Just keep Home up and running." Without letting her comment, he reached forward and switched off the sphere. "Did ya hear that?"

Auron stepped out from behind the corner he had hidden behind. "Every word."

* * *

She slammed her fist down on the table in front of her. "Tysh umt syh. Tysh res! E'mm cruf res fru'c eh lrynka." She picked up a normal commsphere and called the thunder plaines. (Damn old man. Damn him! I'll show him who's in charge.)

"Yes, ma'am? Did you need something?" Vina's voice answered the call.

"Kill her. Kill her and throw her out to rot!" Kaleya spit letting the anger in her voice to come through.

"But ma'am, I thought you didn't want her dead." He argued.

"There has been a change of plans. That brat is causing more trouble missing. Cid is ignoring my last attempt at framing this on the monk."

"The monk ma'am? I don't think I quite understand."

"Sir Auron you eteud!" She shouted in frustration.

"Fine, no need to get so nasty. Does this mean we can't have a little fun with her?"

"I don't care what you do, just don't let her escape." She snapped at him.

"As you say." He said before the call was disconnected.

"I'll show Cid I am not one to be trifled with." She leaned back into her chair and smiled sinisterly.

* * *

"Hey girl, wake up!" Zak kicked Rikku in the back to make her stir.

She rolled over so she would be able to look at them. "Fryd tu oui fyhd huf?" (What do you want now?)

"We have some new orders." Vina filled in.

"Yht drao yna...?" She questioned not being able to think strait in her half daze. (And they are...?)

They looked at her with a gleam in their eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first." Zak said not bothering with her question.

Rikku was awake now. She tried to back away, but the chains wouldn't let her. She opened her mouth to scream, but it already had a hand covering it.

* * *

Okay, Gining is going to go hide behind this bullet-proof glass now. But the sooner you review, the sooner Rikku will be saved. 


	8. Plan to rescue

Once again it is time for my lovely reader responses.

Ghost: New reviewer, thank you so much. And this will (finally) tell what happened.

Neko-Yuff16: Well... but that's the point, to make you wonder.

Mysterious digidreamer: If I tell you now, it will spoil it.

Riny Beoulve: I'm glad someone was okay with it. But don't worry I make it up to you all here.

Fallen-Angel-2009: Another new reviewer. Thanks. And maybe she is, maybe she's not. Read on to find out.

Filter Season: Thanks for reading it. I hope this made a little more sense now. It's not a strait out Aurikku.

Madlax: Yeah Cid trusts him now, but wait till you see what happens next between them.

Oy vie: I hope I spelled that right. Anyway, I was on to update this and had to disconnect to try again. (internet exploder at work) I came back and here's another review. So anytime you want to send me that doller, is fine with me. And I'm glad that you are enjoying this too.

Chibi: I hope you enjoyed your version. And guess what, I made my ten pages! And thanks for all your help last night too. It helped a lot. But I lied, it's only Monday and here it is! I hope you likie!

* * *

Just as the two men were about to step off the airship, the video sphere began to blink signaling there was someone on the other end.

"Now who could that be?" Cid asked as he walked back and turned it on. A woman with dark hair and eyes filled the screen. "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked the woman roughly.

She leaned back away from the screen in surprise. "I'm sorry." She spoke after getting her bearings. " I was looking for a man named Cid."

"Well you found him. I don't have all day. Whata want?"

Auron came up behind the man and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "What is this in reference to? Cid has things that he must be doing now." Auron asked the woman in a much softer tone then Cid had used.

"I have someone here that refused to be treated until he was able to speak to Cid. He says his name is Luzzu." She explained.

"Put him on." Auron commanded.

The woman moved from view and a moment later Luzzu's face entered the screen.

"By Yevon, what the hell happened to you boy?" Cid yelled.

Luzzu had a swollen lip, a busted eye, and dried blood going down the side of his face. And that was what they _could _see. They could only imagine what he looked like from the shoulders down. "Auron, I'm glad to see you as well. I have something important to tell the both of you. I know where Rikku is."

Both men fought to see the screen in front of them. Cid won. "Spit it out already. Where is she?"

"She is in the Thunder Plaines. Two men kidnapped us both. I was only able to escape with her help. She is still trapped though. And she isn't doing so well. I think she may be sick."

Auron's heart dropped to his feet. Rikku was sick. "We have to rescue her." He said bluntly in a monotone voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"The two guys like to sleep a lot. If you can sneak in when they are not looking.." Luzzu spoke up leaving his thought unfinished for the men to figure it out on their own.

* * *

Rikku sat next to the wall huddling under a brown and green moth eaten blanket. It scratched her skin and let the cold breeze of the cave to make its way to her skin. Her wrist hurt and she had trouble moving the fingers on that hand. She guessed it was broken, but would not be able to heal it unless she could get the choker off her neck.

She cradled it close to her body trying not to let the tears fall. She had managed to hold the two men at bay, but it cost her a broken wrist and a few other cuts and bruises. She didn't know if she would be able to keep them back next time they tried to rape her again. Nothing would be able to stop them then. Her clothes were already laying around the cave in pieces. She moved her eyes to look around at the colored fabric around her. She pulled the smelly cover closer to herself and cried.

* * *

Cid Called Brother and Tidus back to the airship. They had somewhere to be. Once they heard where she was, they ran through the city as fast as they could. People jumped out of the way before they could get run over. A few yelled obscene remarks, while others just make gestures at them. They ignored them for the most part as they ran.

"We have heard from Luzzu. It seems with Rikku's help he was able to escape." Auron explained when they were in the air. "She has been taken to the Thunder Plains. We will split up again once we get there. He says that they were hidden deep inside a cave north of the travel agency."

"We have to move fast. Can't let them know we know where they are." Cid cut in.

Auron glanced at him before moving back so the older man could talk. "We talked to that crusader and he told us to search about six miles north. If we move fast, we should be able to catch them before evening falls."

Tidus and Brother (who was sitting behind the controls) both nodded that they understood. Auron left the cockpit to have some time to himself to think. He and Cid had already gone over the plans before the others had shown up. He turned a left in the corridors and headed to the cabins. The door opened automatically for him as he approached.

Taking his coat off and threw it over the back of a chair. He lay on the bed and brought his hands up behind his head. The room was too hot though. He sat up and pulled the leather shirt over his head. His hair fell back down over his shoulder.

He then kicked his boots off and let them fall lazily onto the floor. He brought his hands back up and used them as a pillow. He was clad in only his pants and socks now. He closed his eyes to think about what that evening was to hold. He only hoped they would be able to reach Rikku in time.

_Auron sat up in bed. On the chair next to him was a young Al Bhed. She sat watching him sleep. When he opened his eyes she smiled._

_"You look so cute when you sleep. Just like a baby." She teased._

_"Rikku? What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled himself into a better sitting position._

_She giggled softly and he found himself lost in it for the moment. "Silly, I was watching you. I didn't want to wake you, and ruin that peaceful face you had." She stood up and leaned over him. "You're always so serious. I think it's time you relaxed a little."_

_"I have things that must be done." He said suddenly as he tried to stand to leave._

_Rikku moved in front of him and put both hands on his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt the strong muscle under the leather armor he wore. "Wait. Don't go." She pleaded._

_He watched her eyes drop to his feet as if they were the most entertaining things on Spira. "Rikku, I must. You know I must."_

_"But what is so important that you have to leave me?" She asked him lifting her eyes to meet his once again._

_How could he resist her? The way her hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, her eyes that gazed at him with nothing short of love. And her mouth. The way her lips moved when she... Damn it, he couldn't resist. He brought his mouth down to meet hers while his arm slinked behind her back to keep her from falling._

_She fought at first, only a reaction to the sudden movement. Soon she was finding herself enjoying the feeling of his body against her own. Auron's hand traveled the length of her back as if it had a mind of its own. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to, not that he did. He reached under the peach top she wore feeling the softness of the skin on her back._

_She moaned lightly against his lips and he took that as a sign to continue. He moved his mouth away to travel down her jaw and neck. He bit lightly at the skin teasing her. Not giving her a chance to get away, he began to remove the top she wore as he lowered her to the bed he was laying on just moments ago. It slid off easily, and he threw it behind him as he noticed the color bra she wore underneath. Black lace, it cut low in the front showing off more of her breasts then needed._

_Rikku moaned again as her hands explored his body. Deciding the armor would have to go, she pulled it over his head and threw it close to where ever it was her shirt had gone. She traced kisses down his neck just as he had done to her._

_Auron tried to hold back the urge to moan himself, but found he was unable to. Rikku was just too irresistible. Taking charge he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down where she would not be able to escape. Light laughter escaped her mouth as he did so. She enjoyed this as much as he did. Hungrily he leaned over her and claimed her lips as his own once again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she readily gave. Using his tongue he memorized every part of her mouth he could._

_Without him even knowing it, she had unbuttoned his pants for him leaving him wide open. Not letting her have the upper hand, he found the clasp that would remove her bra. He was so caught up in the moment that he almost failed to hear the pounding from the door. He tried to ignore it, but it only became louder._

He sat up in bed and groggily ran a hand over his face. That dream had been so real. Now he could hear Tidus on the other side of the door. He sighed in annoyance that he had been woken up.

"Hey, Auron. Wake up in there! Cid said it's time to go!" Auron grunted. "You hear me in there? It's time to go." Tidus repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you." He answered loud enough for the blond to hear.

Retreating footsteps let him know that Tidus had indeed heard. Auron stood up and put his boots and leather shirt back on. He glanced at the red jacket unsure. He stepped away from it thinking he wouldn't need it. He was about to exit when he changed his mind. Taking the four steps back to the chair he picked it up and slipped it on leaving his left arm free like he had when on Braska's pilgrimage.

* * *

"'Bout time you showed up." Cid said as soon as he entered the bridge. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, Cid continued. "So like I said, we are going to land here." He pointed to a spot on the map in front of him. "Auron and I will take the lead. Brother, you and Tidus are going to land a mile north of us. You will be back-up in case they decide to run."

"Yes, Vydren." "Got it." They both answered at the same time.

"Good. Now, let's move out!"

All four men turned to go to their respective places. When Cid and Auron were alone, Cid said one last thing. "It's all or nothing now. After we rescue Rikku..." He trailed not used to these types of conversation.

"It's alright." Auron answered. "I understand."

"Good." They walked in silence as they arrived at the bay doors, and then the plains themselves.

Fiends attacked as soon as the airship moved away. Slowly they made their way to the cave Luzzu had told them about.

* * *

They had come back. Just like she knew they would. The blanket had been torn away from her as she slept. She couldn't stop then this time. Her wrist still hurt, and now she felt nauseous and hot. A fever must have kicked in that morning. Sweat beaded on her neck and forehead.

After they were done with her, they kicked her aside and told her to cover up her scrawny Al Bhed body. When she tried to fight then, they slapped her and cursed at her calling her all kinds of names. After they had gone, she curled up onto her side and cried. Why couldn't they just kill her and let her out of her misery?

She glanced over to see what they were doing now. They had calmed down some. An hour ago they were drinking and laughing at her expense. Then she saw why they were so quiet, they were asleep.

A noise outside the cave caught her attention. Then two figures started to walk in. Fiends! She was surely going to die now. Trapped to a wall and nothing to defend herself with. One of the fiends moved closer to her. She tried to curl as small as she could, hiding under the blanket for protection. Maybe they would leave her alone.

Something reached out and touched her back. She screamed and threw the cover over its head.

"Rikku? What are you doing?" The fiend spoke from under the blanket. She knew that voice.

"Auron?" She asked as she helped pull the brown and green thing away.

His head was uncovered a moment later. "That thing stinks." He said with disgust. When he saw the state Rikku was in, he realized why she had been covering with it. It must have been all she had. A slight blush filled his face and he was glad it was dark and Rikku couldn't see it. He turned around and slid out of the red coat. "Here, put this on." He commanded as he held it out behind him.

She took it, but was only able to drape it over the front of her body. He turned around but scowled when he saw her.

"I can't." She cried as tears began filling her eyes. She moved her hands so he could see the chains that bound her.

A primal growl escaped from Auron's throat as he pulled out the Masamune. Lifting it over his head he swung. Rikku squeaked before hiding in the folds of his coat. She never thought he would want to kill her.

_"Auron, I think I'm getting tired. May I go back to the village now?" She asked as she fell to the ground exhausted._

_"**Yes, I think that may be a wise idea. This is only your first day. You do not want to overdo it.**" He answered her._

_"What will happen if I do overdo it? It won't kill me or anything, will it?" The new fayth remained silent. After knowing him for so long, Rikku knew this was a sign he was holding back information. "Auron?" She questioned him praying she was wrong._

_"**I will not let you die.**" He finally answered somewhat cryptically. _

_"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that." She joked letting out a weak giggle. A movement from down the path caught her attention and she pulled herself to her feet ready to summon if needed. She waited until it was in sight before letting out a breath of relief. It was Yuna and Tidus._

The scene came to the front of her memory. Was it only less then a year ago he had said those words to her? It was the day she had gone out to fight the fiends of Besaid to practice her magic skills. "I will not let you die." Those were his words then.

Hesitantly she poked her head out from under the coat. Auron stood next to his massive sword watching her. The tip of the sword rested in the ground as one hand held onto the handle of it. A warm feeling came over her as she realized what he had done. The chains no longer held her to the wall. She turned the red coat so that her arms went through where they belonged. On shaky legs, she attempted to stand.

She fell almost as soon as she got to her feet. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a warm body. "Dryhg oui, Auron." She said before she passed out in his arms.

* * *

On the airship, Auron never left Rikku's side. He sat in a chair next to her while holding her hand. Praying, pleading she would wake up soon. A hissing sound behind his gave evidence someone else had entered the infirmary.

"Still here I see." Cid's voice traveled over to him. It wasn't as loud as it usually is, but the coarse undertone was still present. A scratching sound over the floor, and Cid was sitting next to him. "I talked to the healer. She said that Rikku is in bad shape. It's a miracle she even lasted this long. She has lost a lot of weight, almost twenty pounds. Cuts and bruises were all over her body, a broken wrist. Probably from being slammed into rock," Cid stopped not able to say more. Auron could hear how his voice broke as if he was holding back his own tears. "What have they done to my little girl?"

"They did more too, didn't they?" Auron asked in a whisper. He didn't want to accept it either, but he knew whatever they did wasn't right.

"Yeah." Cid answered simply.

They sat like that for a few minuets before Cid stood up and left the room. Auron really did care for his little girl. He knew she would be safe with the monk. Besides, he had other things to take care of.

* * *

A few strands of hair had fallen into the Al Bhed's face. Gently Auron brought a hand up to brush them away. As he looked on her face, he saw something that he had missed before. It was a metal choker. He reached up to take it off, and was rewarded with a slight shock.

Now he was curious. Letting go of her hand he grasped the choker in both of his own and pulled it apart as fast as he could, careful not to injure the woman on the bed any more then she already was.

The metal shocked him, but he ignored the pain as it started to crack and then break. He held the machina contraption in his hand and stared at it. Disgusted he threw it over his shoulder and against the wall. He reached down and held Rikku's hand within his own once again.

* * *

"So how are things in the desert?" Cid asked over the commsphere. He chose not to use the video sphere so she wouldn't suspect that they knew anything about her.

The woman answered with her practiced speech. "All is well so far. There still hasn't been any sign of your daughter yet though."

"That's because we found her, Kaleya."

"That's great!"

"Not really. She was dead. We weren't able to save her in time." He mocked being upset.

"Oh, Cid. I am so sorry. If there is anything, anything at all. Just let me know." She offered.

"You can help me find the bastard who did it."

"You can count on me, Cid." She answered before hanging up.

Cid smiled. All was going as planned.

* * *

There, Rikku had been saved. I hope you all are very happy. And I didn't hurt her...much. Now you can leave a review telling me how much you loved this and that you all won't kill me now.


	9. Framed!

Okay, first off I had more reviews then the other chapters. Thanks to you all. But I'm lazy and so just going to reply to points that stuck out. Sorry.

lisamonster: Wow, that was long. I am so sorry for what I did to Rikku, but don't worry. They will get what is coming to them. And you're not the only one who wants to kill off Kaleya.

Neko-Yuff16: Don't worry, you aren't the only sadistic one around here. Everyone else wants to watch her suffer too. And umm, I'm sorry, but this chapter will still kepp you guessing.

Riny Beoulve: Sorry about the lack of detail. I hope I did better this time. I even went back to add more after I finished it. I'm glad that Cid is liked now too.

Ghost: Sharp pointy object? eeep! And since you are the first to mention the two dudes, I'll let you have the first shot at them.

Chibi: I have to mention you, this whole fic has been dedicated to you. I added a little more fluff for you. It's not much, but... well you'll see. -hides before chibi can attack- Ha, can't find me now!

A/n: Just so you all don't get confused when you get to it. The section in italics is supposed to help connect this story to Hearing Voices. I didn't want any of you telling me that it didn't make sence. But if you don't like it, blame Chibi-sorrow. She's the one who told me to keep it!

I better hide again or chibi's gonna have my head. -runs off- Make sure you review for me!

* * *

Kaleya walked through the halls of home trying to hide the smile on her face. She had to at least act upset. Rikku was dead; Kyo would soon be taking over. And who was going to be at his side? She would be. She would be the one pushing him to make the decisions she wanted. He wasn't a strong leader. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rikku was right about her brother. He was more then willing to let someone else take over for him.

She passed a few people in the corridor and they gave her sympathetic glances as they walked by. She made sure to make a weak smile to show them she would be fine. Not that she was lying. She would be fine. It was the rest of the family they should be worried about.

She came to her apartment and unlocked the door. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she entered. Inside was very similar to what Auron and Luzzu had stayed in. The main room, which consisted of a couch and a desk in the corner. From there was the kitchen. And then two doors leading out of the main room. Her bedroom and bathroom. The walls were bare; she was getting ready to move after all. Kyo had invited her to stay with him. Kaleya was not one to refuse that offer. She would be closer to Cid, and find more out about the man.

Though it may seem as if she was using Kyo, she wasn't. Not completely. She really did love him. It was just a nice addition that he happened to be the leader's son.

Kaleya made her way over to the desk. She opened the front of it and pulled out a slip of paper. Reading over it to make sure it was perfect, she nodded. Holding it close to her she smiled. One last piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Auron had fallen asleep next to Rikku. He had not left her side even once. Not even for food. He feared she might wake up while he was gone, and become scared. He thought she had stirred and shot up in his seat. It was nothing more then a cool gust of wind. He stood up to stretch. Sitting for so long on a hard surface took its toll on his body. He glanced down to the still unmoving body of Rikku. Her hair moved softly in the breeze that had woken him up.

Then something caught his eye. None of the windows were open. How could there be a breeze? He moved closer to the glass and placed a hand against it. It was cool, almost cold to the touch. He was unsure if that was supposed to happen or not. Granted the air was cooler at this altitude, but not like this.

* * *

_"What.. where am I?" She asked the space around her. It was empty and white. She couldn't see anything, just the white cloudlike area she was in._

_A soft voice answered her. She knew that voice but could not place from where. "That is unimportant right now, Rikku."_

_"Wait, how do you know my name?"_

_"I know a lot about you. You are Rikku, daughter of Cid leader of the Al Bhed. Ex-summoner that helped to defeat Yu Yevon, not once, but twice."_

_Rikku was shocked into silence. How did this woman (she knew it was a woman now) know so much about her? She was pretty sure they had never met before, or had they? "So what am I here for?" She asked once she found her voice again._

_"You are dying, Rikku."_

_"Does that mean this is the farplane?"_

_"No, you are not dead." The woman snapped. Her icy tone sending shivers down Rikku's spine. "I said you were dying, not dead."_

_"Sorry." Rikku muttered under her breath._

_"But you are only partially correct." She said in a comforting voice again. "This is a dream, one that many do not get to experience."_

_"A dream? Why, so that I can live?"_

_An icy wind swirled around her body blowing her hair into her face. She ignored it and watched as the wind left her and began to form an outline of a person. The blue white draft closed in onto itself as she stood from her position. "That is correct, young one." She said as she flipped waist length strands of blue hair behind her. _

_"Shiva." Rikku said. "Why am I here? Have you brought me here?"_

_"It had to be done. You're body is in a state of suspended animation. If we had not done this then you would surely die."_

_"We? Who else is here?"_

_Shiva turned away ignoring the woman's pleas. Rikku watched as she leaned over something before standing strait again. "Bahamut." She answered after a pause still not looking at the young Al Bhed. It almost sounded like a whisper to her ears._

_"But I thought you said that after we had defeated Yevon, you would not be able to talk to us anymore." Rikku began to pace. This was making no sense to her._

_"Not directly, no. But dreams are different. They are a window to your subcontiencness. Many things can happen in dreams, that cannot happen in life."_

_"Such as my meeting you." Rikku guessed as she stopped her pacing. "But what about what is happening to me? When will I be able to wake up?"_

_"That is not up to me." Shiva said as she walked past her leaving another chill in the air._

_"Then who is it up to?" Rikku shouted. "Can you at least tell me that?" She clutched her fists at her sides, nails digging in to the palms._

_"Him." Shiva lifted one pale finger and pointed behind Rikku._

_She turned to see a boy in a purple hooded cloak and brown pants that seemed as if they had been torn to just below the knee. The hood covered the top half of his face so she could not see his eyes. "We meet again, I see."_

_"What is going on? I demand some answers, and quickly!"_

_"First, what do you remember?" He asked her._

_"Remember? I remember being stuck in some cave for over a week. Two men taking from me what little pride I had left. And then Auron's hands catching me as I fell." She began by yelling but by the end she had calmed down and was almost whispering. "I just want to go home."_

_"You will get that chance, but not yet. Your body is still weak. If I were to allow you to return, it would most certainly kill you." He explained. The words sounding almost too mature for his appearance. But then Rikku remembered he was one of the oldest fayths around. He would have had knowledge and experience others would not._

_

* * *

_

The airship landed at Home hours later. Auron felt the slight jarring that was Kyo's driving. He walked away from the window he had been standing against, and picked up Rikku. Cradling her close to him, he left the ship without a word. Cid watched him with awe. His daughter sure knew how to pick them.

From inside the complex, Kaleya also saw the sight. She had been standing next to a window when they had landed. The airship lifted again so that it could be housed in the hanger set aside for it. Her attention shifted back to the man in red, but he was already gone. Tonight she would put the last part of her plan in action.

The letter in her hand would be the final straw.

* * *

"Ruf ec cra tuehk, tul?" Auron asked as he looked at the sleeping form of Rikku. (How is she doing, doc?)

He had brought her into the Al Bhed infirmary. They had more advanced machina then the airship had. If she were to be saved it would be here.

"Cra'c mucd y mud uv pmuut. Dra sucd caneuic uv ran ehzineac ryja paah raymat, pid ihmacc fa lyh veht cusauha fru sydlrac ran pmuut doba, cra femm cinamo tea. E tuh'd ajah ghuf ruf cra ec cdemm ymeja huf. Ed ec ymsucd yc ev cusauha ryt cicbahtat yhesydeuh uh ran meva." (She's lost a lot of blood. The most serious of her injuries have been healed, but unless we can find someone who matches her blood type, she will surely die. I don't even know how she is still alive now. It is almost as if someone had suspended animation on her life.)

'The fayth. They were the ones. They were the only ones who wield that kind of power.' Auron thought to himself. "Fryd ypuid sa? Dno sa." (What about me? Try me.) He held an arm out for the doctor to draw blood from.

Nodding, he picked up a needle and stuck Auron's arm. "Keja sa y vaf sehiadc, yht E femm pa nekrd pylg." (Give me a few minuets, and I will be right back.)

Auron nodded as he watched the doctor leave the room.

* * *

Keys jangled as she made her way down the halls. She had to make it to the room before the ex-guardian came back. Luck seemed to be on her side today. She slipped in unnoticed and placed the letter in a well-seen spot. Hastily she left the room just as she had found it.

All that was left now was to go to Cid. Once she told him to search the room, the letter would be found, and Auron would be put to death. Not only for the kidnapping of the leader's daughter, but for her murder as well. Everything was falling into place.

She had to get rid of the keys first. Back to Cid's apartment it was. Back on the hook in his office where she had found them at.

She had just come out of the office when the door opened. Kyo walked in looking like a dead man walking. He smiled when he saw her.

"Vydran tell you?"

"Yes he did. I'm so sorry. I was just on my way to find him and talk to him. But I can stay for a while until you fall asleep. You look like you could use it." She said as she moved to his side and ran a hand over his chest.

"Yes, I would like that." He answered as they walked into the bedroom together.

* * *

_"So when can I leave?" I'm tired of staying here and doing nothing." Rikku whined._

_"Very soon." Bahamut answered. "Your body should be able to support itself now. Sir Auron is waiting for you as well."_

_"Auron? He is there?"_

_"Yes. Now Rikku, are you ready? It is time." Bahamut asked as he waved a hand upward in front of her face._

"Huh?" She asked as she came to. 'That was quick.' She thought. Her eyes blinked rapidly a few times, before opening completely. "Where am I?"

A rustle of fabric on her left caught her attention. "Glad to see you awake. I was starting to worry."

"Auron!" Rikku sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so happy to see you."

A small smile came over his face. "As I am you." He was about to lean over and kiss her when several soldiers stormed in the room.

"Back away from the girl. You are under arrest." The one in the lead commanded. According to the bars on his sleeve, Auron knew he held the rank of captain.

Auron glanced over the group quickly. They all carried semi-automatic machina, and they were all aimed at him. He let go of Rikku and stood. "I guess I have no choice. Very well."

Rikku reached out and grabbed his hand. "Auron, no." She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I must go. There is nothing I can do." He answered. He walked away and nodded to the captain. They all turned and were about to leave when Rikku spoke up.

"Wait! Why are you taking him?"

"He has been convicted of kidnapping and murder. By the orders of Cid, we are to capture and bring the prisoner to stand trial." The captain answered before they all left through the door.

Anger came over Rikku as she thought about what her father was doing. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She growled.

She struggled to pull herself out of bed. It was harder then she thought. After not moving for three days, and not eating for who knew how much longer before that, she felt weak.

The doctor came out of his office to see her trying to stand. "Fryd tu oui drehg oui yna tuehk? Oui sicd nacd." (What do you think you are doing? You must rest.)

"E lyh'd nacd. Ra haatc so ramb. E ryja du dymg du Vydran." She told him with determination. (I can't rest. He needs my help. I have to talk to Father.)

"Pid ouin ehzineac. Oui luimt tu suna tysyka." He protested hoping that logic would help. (But your injuries. You could do more damage.)

"I don't care! Auron needs me, and that is all I care about right now. Now are you going to help me, or do I have to walk on my own?" She snapped at him.

The doctor sighed. "Jano famm." He lifted her up and allowed her to lean on him for support. "Frana du?" (Very well. Where to?)

"Where else? To Vydran's place." She answered. Not caring that she only wore a hospital type gown, she led him to Cid's.

* * *

Cid stood in his office staring out at the sand of Bikanel through the window. Not much on scenery. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Kaleya poked her head in to see what he was doing. Seeing he wasn't even going to look at her, she slid in the rest of the way and closed the door behind her. She sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk and crossed her legs.

"Make it quick. I don't have all day." Cid said before she could even say a word.

"I heard you caught him." She said as if he didn't already know.

"Yeah." He answered waiting for her to add more. Was there a point to her being here?

"Just wanted to know what you are going to do next." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"What I should have done to begin with. The man killed my daughter. He will stand trial and then be killed."

"You sound sure of the outcome. What if he is proven innocent?"

"You read that note. Hell, you found it girl. It is in black and white. A most strait forward confession if I ever saw one."

"Then I guess I shouldn't worry so much. You going to be alright?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions. Trying to take the heat off yourself." He turned from the sand and glared at her.

Her jaw dropped in slight shock. She composed herself and put a hand to her chest in mock anger. "I thought you knew me better then that. How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I came here to make sure you were okay, and this is how you treat me?"

"Forgive me." He rubbed a temple as if a headache was coming on. "I've been under a lot of stress. I didn't mean to yell at you." He turned back to the window. "You going to be there for the trial?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Anyone who messes with this family deserves what they get."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, if you would excuse me. I have things to do." He waved a hand in the air in dismissal.

"I understand. Till the trial then."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me."

Flicking hair over her shoulder once more, Kaleya stood and left the leader to himself.

When he was sure she was gone, Cid picked up his commsphere. "The trial will begin at dusk. Are you prepared?"

"As much as I can possibly be."

* * *

She ignored the stares she got as she was helped down the hall. The gown left little to the imagination, but she had worn less before. What shocked her was how they looked at her as if she was some ghost. Had she had the energy, she would have told them to mind their own business. But she had to save what little she had for her father.

They came to the door and Rikku let them in. There was no one in the main room. "This will be fine. You can go now." She said to the doctor.

He sighed, but left as she requested. The door clicked shut as he left. Rikku took a deep breath before making her way to the office. She didn't even bother to knock, just walked right on in.

"I thought I said I have things to do." Cid's voice growled out as she entered.

"Not to me, you didn't." Rikku snapped at him. "And I demand answers as well." She leaned on the edge of his desk for support.

Cid turned quickly to face his daughter. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"I came to ask why you ordered Auron to be arrested."

"You don't need to worry about that. It will all be taken care of soon."

"Taken care of! You plan on having him killed!" She shouted. The words making her breathless.

Cid rushed to the other side of the desk to catch her as she began to fall. "Pull yourself together girl. Everything is under control." He picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to take you back to your place. I want you to change and get some rest. I will come get you when we begin the trial."

"But Vydran.."

"Enough. It will all be over soon." He silenced her as he headed out of his apartment.


	10. The trial

Neko-Yuff16: Yeah, she's gonna get it soon. But she has to be caught first.

oi-vey: I guess I could take the happy vibes. And yeah, it is a trap.

lisamonster: I'd respond, but it would give it all away.

LilCheekyAngel: thanks! I'll try.

Riny Beoulve: Hyper is good! I'm glad you liked. Just wait till you see what comes next.

Ghost: Don't worry I took care of the goons. But they still need to suffer more.

Filter season: Just wait till I make it come true.

Chibi: Yes, you are missing something. You are SO gonna hate me when you see what your surprise is too. Remember that conversation we had a couple nights ago? hehehe...

A/n: Before I forget, I just want to apoiligize to all the men who are reading this. Just wanted to prepare you.

* * *

"Sir Auron, guardian of High Summoner Braska, and then to High Summoner Yuna. You have been accused of the kidnapping and murder of Lady Rikku, daughter of Cid, leader of the Al Bhed. How do you plead to these charges?"

"I have been convicted of vile crimes against the Al Bhed. I can do nothing except to plead guilty." With his head held high Auron answered just as Kaleya knew he would.

She sat on a balcony overlooking the trial. She was pleased with herself. The great Sir Auron was going to take the fall for her, and he didn't even know it. She moved her hand to clasp Kyo's within her own.

He glanced over at her and gave a sad smile. "It will be alright." He whispered. "The murderer will get what is due."

"I'm not worried about that. I know he will." She flipped her hair. "I just wish they would get on with it." She finished with a bored tone.

Kyo glanced at her with concealed knowledge. He knew something she didn't. For now he would play along with her charade.

They turned their attention back to the trial.

"Is there nothing you would like to say in your defense?" The judge asked shocked. He had never heard of anyone accepting charges without some fight.

"No. If I am guilty as many are led to believe, then it stands to reason that I should be put to death."

"Is there none who will speak on your behalf?"

Auron glanced over at Cid. The man stood with his arms over his chest. He stared strait ahead, but Auron caught the slight nod that was directed at him.

"No, sir."

"Very well. The court will convene until we reach an agreement." The judge spoke as he stood and followed Cid out of a side door.

Two guards came up next to Auron and led him out as well, though through a different passage. He pretended to put up a fight if only for appearances. He quickly glanced up to see if Kaleya had seen. She had, good. He smiled internally.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when the court came back. Kaleya fidgeted in her seat from waiting so long. Why had it taken so long? The man had pled guilty, it should have been easy. She watched as Auron had his cuffs removed and was aloud to face the court.

"Auron, guardian of Braska, guardian of Yuna; this court has weighed the evidence against you. Since there is none here who can defend you, we have no choice but to.." He was cut off as a shrill female voice cut the air.

"Stop!" Blond hair trailed behind her as she ran next to Auron. Rikku looked up at the court judge and began to speak. "You have to let him go. Auron didn't do anything."

Kaleya was shocked beyond belief. Rikku was dead, how could she be here now? She stood from her seat to look down over her. "You, how are you here?" She shouted. "You were supposed to be dead!"

Rikku turned her attention to the older woman. Many pairs of eyes did the same. "You would know, wouldn't you?" She asked calmly. "After all, you were the one who ordered it."

"You, you." She stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to get out.

"Allow me to remind you then."

**Flashback**

_Cid came to Rikku's room only hours after he had dropped her off telling her to get some sleep. He walked in and shook her awake._

_"Rikku, wake up. There's someone we have to talk to." He said quietly._

_She rubbed her eyes before looking at him. "Huh, what? Who do we have to see?"_

_"Just come. You'll see when we get there."_

_She got up and followed him to the prison. But not before she had her twin daggers. She wasn't about to go anywhere without a weapon again._

_"Vydran, where are we going? This is the way to the prison, isn't it?"_

_He said nothing, but glanced over his shoulder at her. When he arrived he pulled a key out of his pocket, with a hiss, the doors opened for them. He motioned for her to go first._

_The next station was the guard station. Flashing identification, Cid spoke. "We would like to speak with the prisoners in cells 32, and 32A."_

_"Yes sir. Word of warning though sir. We haven't been able to get anything out of them. They refuse to talk."_

_"Thank you. But I think we may have some different results."_

_The guard nodded and led them through several locked gates and halls. Rikku knew she would have been lost if she was alone. When she saw who it was her father wanted to talk to, she gasped._

_"Vydan, what is this? Why did you bring me here?" She asked as anger and shame hit her after seeing them._

_"Let us in." Cid said. "We have our own way of talking to them." He put a hand on Rikku's back. "Come Rikku, we have guests. Let's make them feel at home."_

_Rikku slowly reached to her hips to make sure her daggers were still there._

_"Hehe, I knew you couldn't stay away, bnehlacc." One man joked._

_"Shut up! You only speak when you are given permission to. Not before." Rikku yelled. "Now, who sent you after me?"_

_"We aren't telling you."_

_"Yeah, you can't make us say anything." The other agreed._

_"You will answer her questions, or you will find yourself on the receiving end of her daggers and magic." Cid warned._

_"Ha! You think that scares us. We can handle anything you dish out."_

_Rikku smiled wickedly. "Is that so? Have you ever wondered what it was like to be a eunuch?" (hehe, just for you Chibi.)_

_They both gulped and glanced back and forth at each other through the bars that separated them. "You, you can't mean that." The taller one, Vina said._

_"Try me." Rikku smirked._

_Cid left her on her own. She had the confidence she needed now. Besides he was needed upstairs in the courtroom. Auron would be brought out soon, and he had to be there._

_An hour and much torture and blood later, Rikku had her answer. Just as she thought, Kaleya was behind it all. They were paid to kidnap and then later to kill her. All in an attempt to take over the Al Bhed. What really made her enjoy what she did though was the fact they admitted that raping her was not part of the deal._

_How sweet it was to walk away leaving them broken and bleeding. Someone would be along soon, let them deal with healing the two men. Well one couldn't really call them men, not anymore._

_Now all she had to do was stop Auron's execution. Now that she held the truth. She took off running as fast as she could._

**End Flashback**

"You hired two men to kidnap me. Then had it pinned on Auron. All in an attempt to take over. Why if I didn't know better I would call that conspiracy."

Kaleya looked at her as fear filler her eyes. She turned and took off running. She had to get out fast. Rikku knew she might do something like that, and so was ready. A well-aimed thunder spell shot out at Kaleya. Kaleya fell back, right into the arms of Kyo.

"Kyo, it's you. I'm so glad..." She trailed off when she looked into his face. There was nothing there anymore. Before he used to look at her with such fondness and love. Now there was nothing.

"How could you? How could you hurt her like that, hurt me?"

"But you don't understand. I did it for you, for us." She tried to explain. It came out weak and pitiful sounding.

"Save it." He snapped.

Guards came and he threw her at them. She landed on hands and knees. Looking up at them a lone tear fell. She turned her head back at Kyo as they picked her up. "I really did love you." She whispered.

" Kad ran uid uv so cekrd." He said as he coolly turned away from her. (Get her out of my sight.)

* * *

Auron held Rikku as they watched the scene unfold. A newfound respect came over Rikku. She was impressed that he was able to just let Kaleya go.

But she caught the split-second pain that came over him. It didn't last long, and if she had even blinked she would have missed it.

Cid had seen it as well. He was proud of his children, though he would never admit it. It would not be in character. The ruse they used to lore Kaleya had worked. He wondered briefly, just what Rikku had done to find out the truth. He shook that thought away. He would find out eventually.

Kaleya was led out kicking and screaming; all the while saying she was innocent. But it was too late. Her own trial would be soon. The guards took her down to the holding cell where Vini and Zak were held. She silenced enough when she heard whimpering and sniveling. She was then thrown into a cell across from them where she could see them huddled into balls.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked when she got a good look at them.

Blood covered them and Zak answered in a very unusual high-pitched voice. "Rikku and Cid came to visit."

* * *

"Rikku, I'm sorry we didn't let you in on the plan, but it would have caused a problem."

Rikku stood with her hands over her chest and her back to him as he tried to explain. They stood in his apartment later in the evening after all the events of the day had calmed down. "Look, Auron." She turned to face him while waving her arms in the air wildly. "I'm trying to understand this whole thing, but I don't. It really hurt to be left out, you know."

He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I know, it wasn't my idea. It was Cid's. It was also his idea to take you to see those two thugs. What you did today was amazing though. I was proud of you." He reached out and tried to cup her cheek.

She stepped back from him as a shiver ran down her body. "Please don't." She begged.

His hand lowered back to his side as he closed his eyes. Why was she distancing herself? Was it something he did?

She saw the emotions pass over his face as he thought. She had to let him know it had nothing to do with him. "Auron, I..." she paused.

He opened his eyes and looked at her waiting for her to finish. She paced in front of him a moment before she found the words to say. "I just am not ready yet. It still hurts, oh Yevon it hurts. Just being touched brings it all crashing back. I don't think I can handle that." She trembled and he had to fight the urge to grab hold of her close to him.

He fell back onto the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He changed positions when a spring began to dig into his thigh. He sighed once more. Not this again. Rikku sat down next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He felt something wet hit his bare arm.

"Rikku, are you ...crying?"

She bolted upright and stood. She made sure to keep her back to him as she attempted to make them stop before he could see. "No." She lied.

Screw not touching her. His love needed to becomforted, and he was going to help her whether she wanted it or not. He stood and wrapped one arm around her waist, as he used the other to turn her to him. He silenced her protests by covering her mouth with his own. She pushed him away at first, but he held her close. Just when he thought she would really let him have it, she began to relax.

He used his tongue to explore her mouth. A slight moan from her seemed all the permission he needed to continue. She realized what she was doing and pushed him away quickly. "Auron, I can't." She began to cry again. Tears streaking down her face.

It broke his heart to see her like this. And he was the one who brought it upon her. "I apologize." He should have known better. She was hurt and abused, that feeling was not going to go away after only a few days. He looked down as she sat on the floor and held her knees to her chin, arms wrapped around them. Part of her shirt moved up showing a large purple bruise on her back. He gasped softly as he sat down next to her and reached out to stroke her back.

She winced at the slight pressure and he stopped immediately. "Don't stop." She whispered.

He began the ministrations again. He then leaned in to kiss her neck. "Are you sure?" He asked when his mouth was next to her ear.

"Yes, I just want to be loved."

* * *

Yes, I know short. But it seemed like a good place to stop. You can fill in what happened next with your imagination. I'm not good at writing love scenes. Plus I like to leave something to the imagination. The dream Auron had a few chapeters back was an experament. I may not do it again, but you never know. 

Next chapter will be what happened to Kaleya and her goons. Gin


	11. Wedded bliss

A/n: First off I want to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do, but just could not seem to get it out. My muse had another idea for a fic. (I was uninspired for this one.) But I won't be posting that until AFTER this is done. And we are almost there too.

Word of warning, this is not up to par, at least I don't think so. So please excuse the crappyness of it all. I tried to force my muse to work before you all forgot about me.

* * *

Auron woke up the next day to see Rikku lying next to him. Her legs were tangled in the sheets as her head lay on his chest. She had fallen asleep the night before by crying herself to sleep. Slowly he removed himself from under her, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him tying it around his waist. Was last night all a dream? He knew they didn't do anything; he was a man of his word. Cid had warned him not to do anything inappropriate with his daughter, and he hadn't. Not that he knew of. A little kissing and fondling, but was that too far? Would Rikku regret it when she awoke?

He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He picked up some clean clothes and left her to get a shower. He stripped off what little he wore and waited until the water was hot enough. As he stepped in it felt like tiny pinpricks on his skin. He washed his hair and body before standing under the stream just letting his thoughts wash down the drain with the water.

Then something hit him. What if he were to ask Rikku for her hand in marriage? Would Cid accept? He quickly turned off the water and dried himself off. He dressed and brushed his hair before leaving the bathroom. He checked on Rikku and left a note saying where he would be. It was time to talk to Cid.

He passed several Al Bhed as he walked. Many of them looked at him with a sort of sympathy as he walked by. One or two gave him a dirty look though. Those must have been the ones who had not heard about what happened at the trial. He ignored them as he knocked on Cid's door. Kyo answered it and opened wide to allow the warrior passage.

"Vydran has been waiting for you. Said he wanted to dim to you."

"Thank you. He is in his office now I suppose?"

Kyo nodded as he walked away to do something else. Auron's black boots made no noise as he stepped across the carpet to the office door. He knocked twice and waited for a response before he entered.

Cid stood looking out his window at the desert expanse. "I've been thinking about you a lot." He said before Auron even said anything.

Auron stood strait as he waited for the invitation to sit. It seemed that whatever Cid had to say was important and he did not want to interrupt for something so trivial.

"My daughter," He continued. "Really seems to like you. Truth is, ya kinda began to grow on me as well." He turned around to look at the black clad warrior. "So what did you want to see me for?" He asked in his rough tone.

"I had a request, but I would rather seek your console first."

"You would like to marry my daughter." Cid guessed.

Auron was taken aback. He did not hide his feelings for Rikku, but for Cid to so quickly be able to tell what he had wanted. He pulled his expression back into a stoic face and answered. "Yes, that is why I have come. I have not talked to her about this yet. I felt it would be best to seek your approval first."

Cid studied him making sure he was serious before throwing his head back and laughing. Auron watched not seeing the humor in the situation. "I fail to see what is so funny." Auron finally said after a moment.

Cid managed to calm himself down enough to speak. "I was wondering when you would come for that reason. Took you longer then I expected though."

"Hmm. I suppose so. You disagree?"

"No! Of coarse not! Not anymore. You have proven yourself as a suitable husband to my daughter. I would be insane to say no now."

"Then I shall prepare myself to tell her." Auron said as he turned to leave.

"There is one more thing." Cid stopped him before he was gone.

"And that is?"

"There is still the matter of Kaleya." He informed.

Auron froze. He had hoped to delay that subject. "When is her trial?"

"In five days. That is when the court will be ready, however we can postpone it if need be." He hinted.

"I will talk to her. We must see how she feels about it first."

Both men agreed as Auron left to talk to his possibly soon to be wife.

* * *

Kaleya sat in her cell thinking. That was all she was able to do at this point. The two men she had hired to kidnap Rikku were across from her and she could see them still sniveling. She made a face at how weak they were. She couldn't depend on them. No, if she wanted out, it would have to be by her own means.

Dinner would be brought in another hour. If she were lucky it would be the smaller warden today. It would be then she would make good on her escape. She glanced one more time over at Vini and Zak. Pathetic; they deserved to die. Ratting her out like they did.

* * *

Rikku had woken up and seen Auron's note. She wondered what he could possibly have to say to her Vydran. Unless... She shook the thought from her head. Auron was not one to settle down. He was a get up and go type of person. She pocketed the note, for reasons unknown, and left for her apartment.

When she was in, the first thing she did was shower and change. She let out a small chuckle as she thought back to the morning when she found Auron sleeping in his tub. And then the way the water made his boxers stick to him. She sighed; the days were not nearly as gloomy as they were now.

She was still worried about the matter of Kaleya. By Al Bhed law, she would be killed. How would Kyo take that if she were found guilty? She hoped that he would be able to handle it. Would he side with family or love? It was hard to predict.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body, and another around her head. She then headed to her room for some clothes. Rummaging through her dresser, she found a sheer yellow shirt (worn over her bikini) and a black mini skirt. In her closet she found a pair of black knee-high boots. She quickly brushed her hair, put on some lip-gloss, and left to talk to her father.

She found him just outside of his door, about to leave. He turned and spotted her. He smiled. "There you are daughter. You are just the person I needed to see."

"What is it Vydran?" She asked unsure. He never called her daughter unless he needed something.

"Is that any way to speak to your father? The man who raised you, and loved you."

"Just get on with it." She said exasperated.

He laughed at her boldness before speaking. "You know me too well, Rikku. Your brother and I have to make a trip to Besaid. We need a summoner for Kaleya's trial, and your cousin is the only one I know of."

"Vydran, you can't!" Rikku gasped. "She expecting. It would be too much for her."

"Well I have no choice. That Dona lady seemed cold, and I can't seem to get a hold of that Issaru guy."

"I'll do it. What do you need done?" She asked.

"We will need someone to perform a sending if she is found guilty. And chances are high that she will be."

"I should have seen that coming." She muttered so he would not be able to hear. "Very well. I'm going to go find Auron. Have you seen him?"

"Nah, I haven't seen him all morning." He lied. "Try looking at his place."

"Yeah, I will." She left him standing as she searched.

* * *

Auron paced back and forth in his apartment. He wondered what he would say when he next saw Rikku. Would she even want to be with him? Would she turn him down? He shook his head to get that one out. He would not dwell on the negative.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. It did not surprise him only brought him back. He opened the door and almost gasped when he saw the blond he had been thinking about standing there. He composed himself and invited her in.

She glided past him and made herself at home by sitting on his couch. She shifted as a spring dug into her leg. "We really need to get you a new couch. This on has had it." She attempted making small talk.

"Now I know you did not come here to talk about the couch. What is it you really needed?" Auron encouraged.

She lifted her head to look him in the face. Her eyes caught his and she was unable to speak at first. "I uh, I just wanted to..." She trailed off not remembering what it was she wanted to say in the first place.

"That's okay. I have something I need to speak about to you anyway." He stood up strait and turned away from her. He cleared his throat before turning back to her and saying what was on his mind. "I have been thinking. About you and me."

Rikku thinking she knew what he was going to say nearly panicked. He was going to say he didn't love her anymore. She just knew it!

"I.." He closed his eyes to think about what he had to say. "I have been given a gift of a second chance at life, and I don't plan on letting it go to waste. I love you, Rikku. And I was thinking about how you would feel if I were to ask you to marry me."

"That is the most selfish, self centered, rude thing you have..." She stopped thinking over what he had just said. She blinked a few times to comprehend it.

"I wondered what you would say when I asked. I must admit though, that was not one of the things I had thought of." Auron joked slightly.

She shot up off her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I thought your were going to say something else. Yes, of coarse I will marry you." She kissed him hard on the lips before he could even register what she had done. She let him go long enough to say more. "I never thought you would want to though. It didn't seem like you." She kissed him again, this time giving him a chance to respond.

They were both breathless by the time they were done. Rikku still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and had somehow wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her in place by holding her up by her thighs. He chuckled slightly against her neck as he kissed softly up and down her jaw. "Rikku, I meant what I said. I would not have said it otherwise." He whispered.

"I know, I know." She moaned slightly as he hit a tender spot just under her ear. "Is that what you went to see Vydran for?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

She pushed him back and he found himself missing the warmth of her. "Auron, I'm serious. This isn't a fly by night thing. For the Al Bhed marriage is something to be treasured. There will be no going back once it is done."

He let go of her as she slid down to her feet. "I know what I am getting into. Braska's wife was also Al Bhed, or did you forget? I have learned a lot about your tribe by listening to her."

"I see then. And what did Cid say about it?" She asked.

"Honestly, he wondered what took me so long to ask."

She chuckled a bit. "So when is the big day then?"

"That my dear." He used the tip of his finger to tap the end of her nose playfully. "Will be up to you."

"Then we have some invitations to make out! I want all our friends here for this."

* * *

She did not get lucky that day or the next for that matter. Kaleya sat in her cell listening to the cheers coming from above. She wondered what could be going on that so many people would make so much noise for. It was giving her a headache.

She stood from her bed and made her way over to the guards on duty. After her failed escape yesterday, they upped the security.

"Excuse me." She said to get their attention. "What is all that noise about?"

They turned to her before facing front again. "It is a celebration. It's the bonding ceremony."

"Bonding?" She groaned and put a hand to her head. A wedding. Just what she didn't need right now. Did her people have no respect for the condemned? She lay back down on her bed and tried to sleep. There was nothing else to do anyway. She was still two days away from her trial.

* * *

Al Bhed and guests alike cheered as Cid read off the list of things that the new couple was supposed to do for each other. One could tell how proud he was at that moment. He watched as the bride and groom walked down the aisle hand in hand.

Kyo had made a special trip to Besaid and Gagazet this morning just for this occasion. He even stopped by Bevelle when they had heard someone else was there. Luzzu was still sore from his trip across the thunder plains, but he was doing better then he was just a week ago.

Rikku had been very happy when the airship landed and all her friends walked off. She had run up and hugged them all. They had only known what Kyo had told them, which wasn't much.

Yuna and Lulu had helped her find a dress quickly. It was easy enough after her father pulled out his wife's old dress she had worn when she went through the bonding ceremony.

It was simple and white, but that was not what was important. It belonged to Rikku's mother, and she was honored to wear it.

They exchanged vows and left to the cheers and catcalls of those at the ceremony. They would be back in the morning to finish the celebration. First they would have to go and consummate the marriage before they would be able to present themselves as a couple.

Auron had already moved his stuff out of his apartment while Rikku searched for a dress. It was better that way anyway. Since hers was bigger and his was only on loan while he 'visited' Home.

It was their first night together, and he wanted it to be special. So once he carried her through the door, he immediately set her on the bed to light the candles he had set up earlier that day. It provided just the right amount of ambiance in the room.

He started by working his lips at her neck again, like he did the day before. He remembered how she had moaned when he found the right spot. It was not long before he heard it again. He smiled to himself at how he was able to please her so easily. He reached up and began to massage her shoulder as his lips found hers.

She hungrily claimed his for her own, that is until he backed off slightly. "Auron, what is it?" Rikku asked him confused.

"Nothing. Just nothing." He answered as he ran a hand over her cheek.

"Auron." She reached up and held his slightly callused hand in her own. "You can tell me. I'm your wife now. If there is anyone you can talk to, it would be me. Now, tell me. What is on your mind?" She comforted.

He took a breath before speaking. "This is real, right? I'm not dreaming?"

"If you are, then I am having the same dream. And it feels quite real to me."

He gave her the rare smile that he only ever used when she was near. "That is just what I needed to hear." He leaned in and kissed her again. This was real, not a dream, he was sure of that now. Rikku was his wife, and he would do all that he could to protect and honor her as such. She would never be taken away from him again. They would have to get through him first.

He took it real slow that night so as not to overwhelm her. She still shuttered at his touch from time to time, and he did not want her to fear him on their first night together. He pulled the strap of her dress off her shoulder before completely removing it altogether. He threw it on the floor at the side of the bed.

She pulled him close to her again before he could get away. Not that he would to begin with, but she needed him there. Their lips met again as they explored one another with their hands.

* * *

Rikku woke the next morning wearing only the sheets as cover. She used the back of her hand to rub her eyes. When she opened them Auron was leaning over her.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked her softly before moving closer and giving her a chaste kiss.

She smiled up at him. "Yes, yes I did. Being in your arms, how could I not?"

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm glad, but now it is time we go out and present ourselves to everybody." He tried to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"We will, but first..." She brought his lips down to meet hers as they made love once again.

It was two hours later when they came out. Al Bhed lined the halls and cheered when they saw them. Rikku blushed, but Auron was able to hide it much better then her. He put on a strait face and held her hand as they walked past to the reception. It would last the entire day though most wouldn't even remember it. An Al Bhed marriage was something to be celebrated. Even though it had been two years since they had been accepted, there were still so few of them left.

Rikku walked around the room greeting everyone she could. Friends and family all had a chance to see her as the newest Al Bhed bride. Yuna was the last person she was able to talk to.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted as she threw her arms around her cousin. She let go to have a good look at her. "You got big. Tidus treating you and that baby right?"

"Are you kidding? I can't even sneeze now without him worrying." She used one hand to hide the giggle that had escaped. He must have heard her for he was right behind her in a second with his arms around her stomach.

"What are you two talking about?" He teased them. "About how cute and handsome I am?"

"Ha, you wish." Rikku said right back. "Besides, I have my own eye candy to look at now." She had a smug look on her face when he scowled.

"So tomorrow is the trial right?" Tidus asked without thinking. "I heard it from Auron."

"Can we talk about something else? I would rather not think about that right now if you don't mind." Rikku crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I, oh man. I'm sorry, Rikku. I didn't realize." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No it's okay. Where is Auron by the way? I haven't seen him for some time." She tried to search the crowd of people. She spotted him talking to her father. "Sorry, guys. I better go. I'll see you later?"

"Go on. We'll be around for a few days. We can hang out then." Yuna assured her.

Rikku thanked her before running off to be with her husband. He was talking to Cid, that much she knew, but he was talking about what was going to happen the next day.

"Can't you men talk about something happy for once? Why does it always have to be depressing topics?"

"Rikku, this concerns you too. I'm glad you have joined us." Cid jumped in. "Kaleya will be brought up, along with those two thugs of hers. Are you sure you will be able to go through with it?"

"Vydran, are you showing concern for me? That is unlike you."

"Now don't get me wrong, girl. I don't want to see you flip out on us." Cid snapped, but not as harsh as usual.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"Come on. Time for you to get up." A guard said as he stood over the blond.

She struggled to get to her feet, but took too long so he was forced to pull her up by her arm. She groaned as her feet supported her. "What is going on? Why are you waking me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"You are to stand trial today. The court is expecting you in an hour. Now get up so we can get you ready." He said as he indicated for her to follow.

She did as she was told without any more argument. It wouldn't get her anywhere anyway.

When she was brought into the main courtroom, she glanced around to see Cid, Rikku, and Kyo standing next to the judge. So they would be here to watch her being condemned.

"Lady Kaleya, you have been accused of one of the highest forms of treason. You are convicted of conspiracy against the daughter of Cid. The kidnapping and attempted murder where of your plans, where they not?"

"Well, yes, but.."

"That is all I asked. Only answer the questions you are given." The judge snapped. "You hired two men to kidnap Lady Rikku, for what reason?"

She stared back and forth between all who stood in front of her. Anything she had to say now would make or break her. "I was only trying to get Kyo to accept his role as future leader of the tribe. If his family was in trouble he would have to take charge."

The four of them leaned in and began to whisper. The judge stood up strait again. "And then you issued an order to have her killed. What was your reasoning behind that?"

"I uh, I" She stumbled over her words. Nothing would save her now. "I have no answer for that. Only that I regret that I said it."

"I see. This court will dismiss until we find out what the court decides."

She was led out to a holding cell as she waited. It wasn't much later when she was brought back in.

"Lady Kaleya, your fate has been decided. You are guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder. As punishment you are to be taken out into the desert to await the fiends. If they do not kill you within a day, then you shall be set free as says the law of the Al Bhed. However, you will not be alone. Your accomplices have already gone to trail and have been found guilty as well. When the sun rises in the morning, your sentence shall be fulfilled. This court is now dismissed." Then he was gone.

* * *

Mako-anima: Mako! -glomps her- You were gone for so long. I thought you might have forgeot about us here. And this was much happier for Rikku. I hope you liked it!

Chibi: -glomps chibi as well- thanks for all your help. and I still hate it, but you liked it, so here you go.

And thatnk you for everyone else who,liked how the trial went. I sorta followed the same thing here.


	12. The end?

Finally! We have come to the end. I know it sure took me a while to get this out, but I wanted it to be perfect. It's not quite there, but close enough. I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and such. Esspesialy Chibi and Mako. Without you two listening to me and giving me advise, I would have never have finished this for a long time. So here you go! -throws out 2 sets of aurikku plushies- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: squares, not mine. I only 'borrowed' them.

* * *

The sun rose the next day as its rays hit the sand of the desert. One could see a blond haired woman and two men tied to a large stake in the middle of nowhere. They all struggled against the binds that held them, but they held fast. In the distance a small group of people watched to see what would happen next.

This was one of the most extreme cases of capital punishment that the Al Bhed had, but it was not used often. However, the plot of kidnapping and attempted murder, and in the case of the men, rape of the leader's daughter; was one of the highest crimes known to the tribe.

A few people wept at the scene in front of them, but others held a grim face. They had to do what needed done. Kaleya was a woman bent on power, if she had not been stopped, who knew what could have happened to the tribe next? Who knows how far her hunger would have gone? No, it was best she was stopped now.

A figure in black came over the sand dune. He had not been present at the ruling, nor for the carrying out of the punishment. But he knew enough Al Bhed law to know why they were here. He paused briefly as he passed them.

Kaleya scowled at him noticeable enough for him to stop completely. He did not look at her as he spoke, it would have made what he had to say that much worse. "Why do you look at me like that? I played no part in your trial. What has been decided for you was not in my control." He said it softly, almost as if he felt bad for not being able to do something for her.

"That bitch took everything away from me! And you helped her. You are just as guilty as she is!" She spat on the ground at his feet. Only missing by centimeters.

"Sorry you feel that way then." He started to walk away when he stopped. "Maybe you will think twice about hurting my wife if you manage to live." Then he walked away from her screaming form.

"Get back here! What are you talking about? I demand you tell me!" The two men with her wisely kept their mouths shut.

He stopped once more before taking a few steps closer to her. "My wife, Rikku, she means the world to me. What you have done is inexcusable." He looked over the horizon. "The fiends come." He said quietly before leaving them.

He joined the small group gathered on the next dune over. He moved next to Rikku and gently squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She knew it was not much, but coming from him, it was all she needed.

He refused to watch what happened next. Keeping his back turned he closed his eyes to the screams that he could hear coming from behind. Kaleya and her comrades would not be able to live, of that he was certain. If only it did not have to be this way.

At this point, it should be noted that fiends do not eat a person as many are led to believe. The anger and hatred they harbor towards the living do not allow them to do that. They only live (if one could call it a life) to kill those who are still alive. The envy they have makes it impossible not to hurt those they come in contact with. As it has been told in times past, fiends are the dead who have not been sent. They stay on Spira looking to make those who are living, become like they are. We must make sure that is understood before we are to move on.

Kalaya, Vin, and Zak watched as the Zu and two cactars moved closer to them. Fear filled them, as they knew what was coming next. This was not going to be pretty. That fear soon began to turn to anger at those who had put them in this situation, as it is wont to do as stated above. The Zu was the first to reach them since it was able to fly over the dunes quickly. It found the poor convicts as anger took over seeing the living in front of it. It moved in swiftly and dove for the closest person, being Zak, and brought its beak across his chest.

He yelled out in pain as blood ran down the front of him. The cactars were not far behind now. They moved in and hit Vini with ten thousand needles. He was able to hold most of it back, but a small cry of pain still escaped. Kaleya watched as she was ignored for the moment.

She thought about what the man in black had told her. Did he just say that Rikku was his wife? If that were so then that would mean that the celebrations she had heard the other day were for them. A primal scream left her throat as she thought of this. Them, it had to be them! It was too much. She knew the fiends would be coming for her next. Not if she could help it. She glanced around at the sand. The men lie twitching in the sand. Blood coated the top layer around her.

She could see eyes open in horror staring lifelessly to the sky. Just the sight of it made her gag. The slightly metallic smell hung in the air. Now that the men were dead, the fiends would come for her.

She held her head high as a cactar jumped and landed on her thigh. It moved back, but not before leaving several small needles where it had hit. She stifled a scream of pain before the Zu moved in. It charged itself as it flew over her creating a quick sonic boom. It made her eardrums burst as blood slowly poured from them. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she knew there would be no way out for her now.

Needles suddenly shot from what seemed like nowhere as they stuck all over her. If only they could hurry up and end it for her soon. It was almost too much to bear.

* * *

Rikku hid her face in Auron's chest. She couldn't stand to watch the scene down below. They didn't stand a chance. She hated to see it; Rikku had never imagined it could be so grotesque.

She heard one last shout from below before panicked shouts around her caught her attention. "Fiends! Lusehk drec fyo! Muug uid!" People scrambled to get away before they would be joining those who lie below.

Rikku and Auron turned to face them head on. His katana sat on his shoulder ready to be used. Rikku pulled out her twin daggers from her hip and swung them. She was ready as well. He glanced at her and nodded. They then ran together and charged before the fiends could get closer. As they ran, Rikku charged up a protect spell and cast it on themselves. It would help to cut down on some damage.

Auron took care of the Zu as Rikku took on the cactars. Her speed would prove to be invaluable. She would need to be quick is she wanted to live through this. She rushed in and swiped at the fiends. One down, the other had escaped. She tried to dodge as it came in close. She still wasn't quite fast enough. It caught her in her calf as she moved away. A stream of blood ran down her leg and into her sock. She scowled at it and stood up. Sand covered her side, but she ignored it as she prepared a spell.

The flame danced in her palm before it shot out hitting the cactar.

* * *

Auron watched her out of the corner of his eye. He had watched how she took care of the first fiend right away and seen how the second had got her leg as she dodged away. The Zu in front of him was weakened, he could tell as it landed on the sand. One more hit should take care of it.

His katana hit one wing nearly severing it. It screeched in pain as it tried to smack him with its beak. It caught the warrior on the arm. Grunting, Auron made one last attack before the fiend disappeared in a cloud of pyerflies. He glanced over to the woman on his right. She had just shot off a fireball. It didn't seem to do much damage, as he could see the confusion on her face after it stood watching them.

He slowly moved closer. "Don't make any sudden moves." He warned. "It's hesitating."

"Ok, got it." She answered without ever moving her attention from the fiend in front of her.

"Prepare another one of those spells. I need you to distract it while I move in to attack." He advised taking charge of the situation.

"But what if I hit you by mistake?" She asked concern written on her face.

"I trust you, Rikku." He whispered as he stepped up.

The cactar watched as Auron came close. It bent over slightly to prepare for its ten thousand needles attack. Taking the initiative, Rikku threw a fireball off to the right of the fiend. Being as it wasn't too smart, the flame distracted the fiend long enough for Auron to rush in at the same time. His only mistake in moving too close to the dwindling fire. It singed the hair on his arm, but the fiend was successfully eradicated.

He grunted in pain somewhat as he stood back up straight. Rikku rushed over to him. "Auron! Auron, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am...fine." He answered.

"Don't you lie to me!" She scolded. "I hit you and you know it. Now stay still while I heal it up for you."

"Now is not the time. We must get back inside Home before we can do that."

People had begun to gather again on the dunes. Yuna had noticed that the two ex-guardians were not behind them. She turned around and ran back as fast as she was able. "Rikku, Sir Auron!" She shouted hoping that the fiends had not killed them as well. Tidus caught up to her quickly and held her back.

"Yuna, you can't!" He warned. "Let them go, they can take care of themselves." What he didn't add was the words, 'I hope.'

He was right when two shaped began to materialize on the horizon. The smaller leaned onto the taller as they walked. Together they slowly made their way to the rest of the group. Yuna recognized them right away as Auron and Rikku. She broke free of Tidus' grasp and ran to them. She was out of breath by the time she made it.

"Are, are you alright?" She asked.

"We are fine. Battle worn, but fine. Do not worry yourself on our account." Auron answered.

"Yeah, we are tougher then any ol' fiend. Can't keep us down!" Rikku agreed.

Auron and Yuna chuckled at her enthusiasm as they joined everyone else back Home.

* * *

It was four months later before things really started to go back to normal. Luzzu had ended up marrying the engineer he had met back before the Kaleya fiasco. He gave up being a crusader to live with her on Bikanel. Then just the week before he had found out he was to be a father soon. He was very excited and ran around the whole complex telling everyone he met. His learning of Al Bhed had really taken off as well. He could almost speak it fluently now.

Kimahri went back to Gagazet. He had a job as leader there was needed often. The Ronso tribe helped to preserve the ruins of Zanarkand. Many people would come and try to search for anything they could find in the ruined city. They helped to make sure it would not be defiled anymore then it had already been.

Tidus and Yuna were expecting their child any day now. Yuna was so eager that it was hard for her to sit still. She was tired a lot, but that was normal. She would spend all her energy cleaning and preparing for the new baby. Tidus tried to stop her at first; worried she would hurt herself, before Lulu stopped him. She said it was a perfectly normal thing for her to do. Woman at the end of a pregnancy would go through a time when they would have bursts of energy and would clean. She called it 'nesting'. He seemed to back off some after that, but still kept an eye on her secretly.

Lulu and Wakka kept in touch with the Al Bhed leader, letting him know when Yuna was about to deliver. Cid had said he wanted to be there when the baby was born. They had agreed that he would be the first they would call. Vidina kept them busy, as he would ask constantly when the 'bebe' would come. They would laugh a little and tell him soon, very soon.

As for Rikku and Auron? Well once Kyo agreed to take over as leader of the Al Bhed after Cid either died or resigned, they began to travel. No one knew where they had gone, only that they planned to be back soon. It was rumored that they had moved to Gagazet, but not many believed that. Rikku was not known to be able to handle cold weather well. She was a desert dweller.

* * *

It was time; Yuna was ready to have her child. Villagers gathered outside her hut in hopes of being the first to hear the baby's cry. Inside the hut, Lulu moved with a practiced precision. She knew what needed to be done and when. Tidus stayed with his wife and held her hand each time a contraction came on. It took many hours and still it seemed as if the child did not want to come.

"Come on, Yuna. Just a little more." He encouraged her. "You can do this. I know you can."

"But what about Rikku and Auron? I wanted them here for this too." She managed to pant.

"You should not worry about them. You have yourself to be concerned with." Lulu scolded gently as she prepared Yuna for the next stage. "Now, when I tell you to, I want you to hold onto Tidus' hand and push. Got it?"

She nodded letting the mage know she understood. "Good now push."

Outside people could hear a scream echo inside the small hut. They knew it wouldn't be long now. Smiles spread through the crowd as the waited anxiously.

Cid pushed his way to the front of the crowd. His niece's baby was coming and he wanted to be with her when it happened. A few tried to stop him until the recognized his face. Nodding, they gave him passage. He opened the door and entered.

"Is he here yet?" He asked when he saw them.

"Any moment now." Lulu answered. A cry broke out and they all knew it was finished. She smiled. "Yes, Cid. He is born. Say hello to the newest member of Spira." She wrapped the child up and handed him to Yuna as she finished what she needed to do.

Tidus and Yuna smiled as they looked upon his face. "He's so beautiful." Yuna whispered and Tidus could only agree.

"So what are ya going to name him?" Cid asked roughly as only he could.

"I think," Yuna began as she stroked his cheek, " he should be called Riku, after my cousin. I know he will grow up to be as strong as her."

Those in the room agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile as those in the village waiting to hear the news on the high summoners child, a couple slipped into the town unnoticed. They each carried a black carry bag on their shoulders. If anyone had seen them, they must have assumed that they were merely travelers. The couple made their way to the hut of Lulu and Wakka. From there they would find a place to rest. No one was home. Why would they be? Everyone was outside waiting to see the new baby.

They put their bags down and scurried around hunting for something for dinner. They would have a surprise for the owners of the hut when they came home.

* * *

"That sure was something, ya? Everyone was so happy. Little Riku sure is cute though."

"It's just a shame though, that his namesake couldn't be here to join us." Lulu added to her husbands comment.

"Ya, and Sir Auron too. I wonder what has happened to them. Haven't heard a peep from them in four months."

"I wonder." Lulu thought as she switched Vidina from one hip to the other.

They walked in silence for a moment before Wakka broke it with a question. "Lu, did you happen to leave a fire burning?" He asked as he scratched his head.

She didn't answer as she glanced to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, smoke billowed out from their hut from where Wakka had made a hole so Lulu could cook without smoking up the hut. They took off for their home, (well Lulu as fast as she normally goes) to find out who was there.

The site that greeted them was nothing like what they were expecting.

"Hi guys!" Rikku greeted as they stood in the doorway in shock. "Come in, come in. Auron is out back getting more wood. I hope you're hungry. I'm making some stew. It's my own recipe." She smiled as she dipped a ladle in and tasted what she had so far. "Wanna try some?"

Wakka was speechless. Rikku kneeled in from of the pot acting as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Lulu managed to find her voice first as she put Vidina down.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking, can't you tell?" She answered before going back to what she was doing and humming to herself as she did so. "Almost done. Oh, Auron! Great, you're back!"

The mage and blitzer parted to give him room to enter. He gave a nod in greeting.

"That's not what I meant, Rikku. What are you doing here, in our home?" She raised her arms to indicate what she was talking about.

"Oh, that. Well, everyone was so busy that we couldn't even get to the crusader lodge. So we thought that we would come here and surprise you. I hope you don't mind." Her voice trailed off at the end of her explanation. Would they be mad for what they did?

"No, it's just that you surprised us, ya." Wakka answered.

"We apologize for upsetting you." Auron spoke for the first time. He turned to face his wife. "Is it ready?"

"Yes!" She jumped to her feet. "We will be right back." She told them. We have something for Yunie and Tidus. Plus I want to drop off some stew for them. I don't think Yunie would want to eat Tidus' cooking right now."

"You got that right." Wakka agreed. They all laughed as Rikku dipped some stew into a container to take over to the new parents.

"While we are gone, feel free to have some. We shall be back shortly." Auron said before following Rikku out the door.

"Well, shall we?" Wakka asked as he moved to dip some out.

"I suppose. It can't hurt to try it."

* * *

"Do you think they will like it?" Rikku asked as they walked.

"I'm sure the stew will be fine. I'm not dead yet." Auron said as he pulled her close to himself.

"You're teasing me again!" Rikku laughed. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She gave him a playful punch on his chest.

Since his second chance at life and his relationship with Rikku, he had learned to be more outgoing. His playful side came through once in a while. It did not happen often, but when it did Rikku would cherish it. "They will love the gift as well. I'm sure of it." He was serous as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, here we are." Rikku noted as they came to the hut. They entered and made their way to the bedroom. "Yunie, Tidus? You feeling up to guests?" Rikku called out.

A blond head peeked out to see that his ears were not deceiving him. "Rikku? Auron? That really you?" He came out completely to make sure.

"Who else would we be?" Rikku teased.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, it's been so long we wondered if you were ever going to come back." He admitted.

"We had some things to take care of first." Auron cut in. "How is Lady Yuna doing?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah! How is she? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Why don't you go in and find out?" Tidus answered with a teasing smile.

"Humph. You men, always teasing me." She replied before entering.

Tidus stopped the older man before he could follow. "So what have you been doing these past couple months?"

"You will find out soon enough." He answered before moving past. When he entered he saw Rikku sitting in a chair next to the bed as she held the infant.

"Auron, it's a boy. He's so cute too. And guess what, they named him after me!" She almost shouted the last part in her excitement.

He merely gave an affirmation as he moved closer. He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder as he glanced down. "He looks just like you, Yuna." He said after a moment.

Yuna blushed as she sat eating the stew Rikku had brought. "Thank you Sir Auron. And thank you too, Rikku. This is really good." She replied as she took another bite of stew.

Be glad you didn't have any of the first batch I ever made. Auron and I were both sick for a week." Auron groaned as he remembered that week.

"But you have improved since then." He encouraged. "Where has Tidus gone? We have something for you both."

"I'll get him!" Rikku offered.

"No, you stay right there. I'm sure he's just outside the door." He objected. Sure enough, Tidus stood where Auron had left him. "What are you doing out here, boy? Come in here. Rikku and I have something the both of you need to see."

"Sure thing." He said as he came into the room.

Meanwhile, Rikku had placed the infant in his bed and was rummaging in her bag looking for something. "I know it's here somewhere. I packed it myself."

Tidus and Yuna stared at her as if she lost her mind, while Auron watched knowingly. Her head popped up shortly and she beamed as she held a sphere above her head. "Found it."

"Rikku, what is that?" Yuna asked.

"This is why we were gone for so long. It took a lot of work to get this, but we just finished it about a month ago. As soon as it was done, we came strait here to give it to you" She explained as she handed it over. "Go on, play it."

Tidus took it and turned it on. It was images of Zanarkand as he remembered it to be. The buildings were how he remembered, all the way down to the last stone on the path that led to his old house. Tears began forming in his eyes. "How, how?" He couldn't even complete the question.

"A lot of time, that's how." Rikku answered. "We used Auron's memories to do it."

"Rikku wanted to give something to the baby so he would be able to know where his father came from. This was what she came up with."

The two didn't know what to say to this. They sat next to each other as they watched the sphere. Auron and Rikku smiled as they silently left the new family to themselves.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Wakka asked.

The couple had gone back like they said they would. Night had fallen and Lulu had offered them a bed for the night. Vidina was sleeping as they sat around catching up on the latest events.

"We haven't discussed it yet." Auron answered truthfully. He pulled his wife closer as she leaned on his chest. "What did you want to do?" He asked her.

"I don't care, as long as you are with me." She whispered.

Lulu smiled secretly. They had been through so much. They would be together for a long time, just like her and Wakka, and Tidus and Yuna. She could see that. Even after death on the farplane, they would have each other. Some stories have happy endings, and theirs was one of them.

* * *

That night and many more like it, Auron and Rikku consummated their love. Each time was just as special as the first as they knew they had found someone they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with and beyond. How did they spend their lives? Well that, my dear reader, is up to you. What they did, how many children they may or may not have had. Where they lived, all that matters is that they lived and lived together.

* * *

And now we have come to the end of this chapter and the end of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Now if you don't mind, there is a little purple button down there that says review. Would you be so kind as to tell me how I did? Did you love it, hate it? Or just thought of it as alright? Let me know. I'm always lookingfor ways I can improve. Gin 


End file.
